The Journal that Revealed it All
by rebellion101
Summary: Ever wonder what secrets Zach’s harboring, because it’s certainly obvious he’s hiding something. Well this is my story that revolves around Zach and his past that has come to my mind. Rated T for a reason and title to the story may be changed.
1. Intro

**The Journal that Revealed it All**

Ever wonder what secrets Zachary Goode's harboring, because it's certainly obvious he's hiding something. Well this is my story that revolves mainly around Zach and his past that has recently come to my mind (and won't go away). Many new characters I've created will appear throughout the entire story. However, I am warning you that this story is not a happy, fairytale kind of story not even close. It is most likely my darkest story yet and might get heavy on the violence. There will be several deaths before and during the story and at the end, while it has a little bit lighter note, it won't exactly have a happy ending. Not a traditional one anyway…

Song Choices that go well with certain parts of the story:

Desperately by Michelle Branch

Rinse by Vanessa Carlton

Falling Down by Selena Gomez

The Day You Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

Why by Avril Lavigne

Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch

Not the happiest songs but as I stated before this isn't going to be a very joyful story. If I hear any other songs I think might fit the story I'll post them.

So review and tell me if you're interested at all in reading it. If I get enough reviews next Sunday night I will post Chapter 1 which as of right now is written and is over three pages on word. If you do review I will send you a little section (52 words) of Chapter 1.


	2. Returning Home

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

Zachary Goode's POV:

Going home was always bittersweet. Actually, it was more bitter than sweet. The only difference this time, though, was that I was going home for good.

I was no longer going to be attending Blackthorne Academy. I had dropped out, one of the last in the group to leave school.

If you're reading this then somehow you miraculously got a hold of this journal. For this journal, you could say, is not meant to ever be seen or at least not anytime soon. It simply is meant to be a life story written down about what has happened, what really, truthfully happened. Not the cover ups or the lies that spread around, but the truth of what really goes on behind the closed gates of Mallbury Lane.

* * *

"Zach, your back!" Keira shouted from the top of the staircase as soon as I opened the front door.

Harper, to my slight surprise, came up from behind and stood next to her. That, of course, didn't last for long as Keira raced down the staircase at full speed ramming straight into me. I backed up slightly from her impact.

"Geez Keira, you don't have to tackle me." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her. The only person in the group I would ever think twice about whenever I would leave.

We hugged for eleven seconds precisely while Harper started making her descent down the stairs.

"At least not yet, I don't," Keira remarked when we broke away. I just shook my head in response. "Besides I wasn't standing there at the airport waiting for your arrival like usual, so I have to make sure that you don't possibly think I forgot about you or something."

"Keira you know you don't have to go all the way to the airport just to see me. I'm fine with you waiting here, at home," I replied. She shrugged with her gaze locked to the floor.

Ever since I had started the academy Keira, and Keira only, would always be there waiting for me to get off the plane. And while I certainly enjoyed seeing her as soon as I could I knew that it was somewhat of a hassle in getting all the way down there (considering she doesn't have a valid, legal driver's license) and then having to wait.

However, it was only after her statement that I realized this was the first time she hadn't been at the airport waiting for me.

I instantly knew that something was going on. What could have possibly held her back from going to the airport like always?

Before I could even start my questions or accusations Harper decided to fill me in. "There was a meeting for all generations." Keira turned to give her a sharp stare, but Harper only ignored her. Taking her last step on the staircase she added, "About you." Then she walked off without a second thought, very Harper-like.

I looked down at Keira. Her eyes were instantly hiding behind her bangs.

"What about me?" I asked concerned.

She turned her head up towards me and looked slightly angry. "About your relationship with Cameron Morgan, Zach. The one Marvin spotted you with, the one you _protected_."

I inwardly groaned I had almost forgotten about Marvin. I had foolishly hoped that he wouldn't do anything. That he would simply keep what he saw unspoken. As if that would ever happen, and with Marvin of all people, the one who wants me gone the most. Or maybe that was Craig. They all start to blur into one after awhile.

"He called for the meeting Zach and it doesn't look good. Especially since Merry and I were the only ones who were on your side. Everyone else was against you," Keira said looking more worried than angry now. Then on second thought she added, "Excluding Harper." That one was an instant given.

Before I had a chance to speak in response a third voice came into the picture. "Cordelia, I think it's time you go see Elicia and allow Robert to finish unpacking," our father stated. He was standing a good distance away, at the entrance of the kitchen with his arms crossed, and his face showing no emotions. "And I would like to speak to you Robert, soon," he said it more as an order than a request.

Keira nodded and whispered, barely moving her lips, "Be careful." She walked towards our father as I headed up the stairs with my luggage. Dreading every step I took, as if each step symbolically meant I was getting deeper and deeper into a life I never asked for. A life I never wanted.

* * *

Keira Goode's POV:

I passed my father while heading towards the training room.

"Cordelia." I grimaced at my real name. "I think it would be best for you not to speak with Robert for the next few days. There are some issues that need to be cleared up," my father spoke with an underling in his tone.

I only nodded and continued to walk on. I knew what he meant, what the underlying message was. _Stay away from your brother while we decide whether or not we're going to kill him for his 'disloyalty.' Whether or not he's even worth keeping around?_

I wanted to think that they would never actually kill him due to his lineage, which gave him an instant status of power. However, I knew better than to hope or want anything anymore. Hopes and wishes can only bring you down here. The best thing to do in our situation is to take action, immediate action.

Standing in the training room I spotted Harper settled in already while Elicia was sharpening a sword. The sword shined in the light and I saw our symbol gleaming quite brightly.

"All the way in Cordelia," Elicia ordered without a glance in my direction.

I walked up beside her and she looked down at me. She raised her eyebrow in a millisecond having already made her assessment. Then she turned her gaze over to Harper. "Eleanor would you mind grabbing the AR-15, I think it's time for target practice."

Mentally, I started preparing myself. With Elicia you never knew what kind of target she would produce.

* * *

Zachary Goode's POV:

I had only just finished putting everything away when my father was at the door.

"I assume Cordelia has already filled you in on the present issue," he said sounding professional rather than fatherly. He waited for my response.

"If it is about my involvement with Cameron Morgan, then yes she has," I replied, bracing myself for the events that would soon unfold from this.

Only…he smiled. My father was actually smiling, sort of. It wasn't a normal smile, but considering who my father was it was indeed a smile.

"I don't understand, you're happy?" I must be in a dream. This just cannot be real. After what Keira told me, how can this be possible?

"In a way, it shows you're dedicated to the group. After all you are the one who has gotten close to the target of interest. Your close enough that she trusts you," my father said as I realized what he was saying.

"Cordelia said that everyone was against me though, in the meeting."

He sighed and shook his head. "Cordelia hasn't always seen things quite so clearly Robert. She inherits that from your mother. And while it's true we were debating on your loyalty, no one was against you or for you. We were taking in the facts for what they were without choosing a side. I can see how Cordelia can mistake that for taking sides, but it simply is an exaggeration."

"I see. And Marvin?" I asked. I knew that while my sister can exaggerate at times I also knew my father could lie, smoothly and easily like second nature.

"In a way Marvin's impressed," he replied and walked out.

I stared after him wishing that I was a mind-reader for once. That I could finally know for sure what was going on through his mind, what he _actually_ had planned.

All I knew for now was that this was the Circle of Cavan, the perfect place for lies and deceit. And I was Robert Cornelius Gates, brother of Cordelia Roberta Gates and the late Lauren Christiana Gates, son of Rodney and Camille Gates, and decadent of Isaac Cavan, the founder of the Circle of Cavan. Everything I would give up in a heartbeat if I could.

**A/N: Review so I can know whether or not to continue the story and I might just send you a sneak peak of Chapter 2.**


	3. Merry's Choice

**Chapter 2: Merry's Choice**

_Several Days Later_

Keira Goode's POV:

It was ten minutes to seven a.m. when I woke up. I rolled across the bed for a few minutes before I became content on staring straight up at the ceiling. I thought about the nightmares that I had being having for about a month now. I had hoped that they would stop once Zach had come back home, that the only reason I was having them was because I simply missed my brother. And that being around him would make everything be as normal as possible again.

Only the problem was I hadn't spent any time with him. In fact the last time I talked to him was when he came home ever since we've been kept busying. Only able to catch glimpses of each other when we're in the house.

I guess I should be happy that they're not going to hurt Zach for what he's done although it certainly concerns me. It just doesn't seem like something they would do letting him off like this and then added with the subtly of keeping us apart. Something was wrong. They had to have some catch up their sleeves and I already didn't like the looks of it.

After trying, very unsuccessfully, to deal with my own inner turmoil I stood up. I thought about throwing something quick on, but decided to just stick with my pajamas for breakfast. It wasn't as if I was out to impress anybody.

Stepping out of my room I walked down the hall and stopped short in front of Zach's room. His door was shut just like mine had been. I wondered if he was still in bed, was long gone, or if he even went to bed last night. Last summer he was always in bed until noon, at least for the beginning of the summer anyway. He stopped sleeping in late when I came up with my own amusements of how to wake him up. Of course, he came up with his own paybacks later in the night. For the moment it was the times that I missed the most.

Shaking my head I kept walking all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Nobody was there standing, eating, waiting for me that was _normal_ for any summer.

I had already started to pour myself a bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang. Automatically I walked over to the door since it already seemed that I was the only one currently in the house.

When I opened the door Merry stood there with letters in her hand. I stood aside and let her walk in. She quickly took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Merry, as in Katherine Montez, was a childhood friend another one in our 'little so called group'. She was sixteen going on to seventeen, only a few months younger than Zach. She was also the nicest in the group, the one who fit in the least.

"You will never believe what I found yesterday when I was shifting through my mom's old belongings," Merry stated as I went back over to my untouched cereal.

I shrugged my shoulders, only slightly interested on what she found. After all I had my own problems to worry about. I also didn't want to go back into the long-dragged out story about what Merry's mom was like or why she had died in the fire that took nine other lives.

"I found a letter in a hidden compartment in the old trunk." This I looked up at as Merry placed one of the letters down on the compartment.

We had thoroughly searched the said 'trunk' several different times, making it highly unlikely that there would be a hidden compartment.

"Are you sure you found it in the trunk Merry? We've already done a thorough check on it several times before," I said, disbelieving.

"I know but we didn't check the _right_ spots, always on the inside, but never on the outside. Even then it was so small, so thin that it was easy to look over," Merry replied, almost giddy. She pushed the letter further towards me. "You have to read it."

I still had my doubts but picked up the letter anyway. Not thinking I would find anything that special.

_May 05, 1991_

_I don't know if anyone will ever receive this letter, but I'm going to write it regardless and hope that someone someday will come across this. My name is Cecilia Montez formerly Ms. Cecilia Davis and I have gotten myself in way over my head. I should have listened to Abigail, to my parents, but I thought I knew what I was getting into. I thought I _knew _him. But I was wrong, so very naïve at the time. However, I know better now and as much as it pains me I have to leave. I have to get out somehow. Even though it kills me to leave him behind I can't live like this and I know Sarah can't either, not for much longer. She's already started to become dependent on alcohol even with a child to think about, but I refuse to live like that, to end up that way. I have to go and take my newborn daughter with me before they turn her into something horrendous, inhuman. Because that it was they are best at, creating those to what they want them to be or allowing them to fall into the clutches of death…I can already hear them coming, their thoughts coming swiftly as they make their next moves to determine all our fates._

_Ms. Cecilia Davis,_

_I shall always love him regardless_

"Do you have any idea what this means!" Merry shouted when I finished the note. I didn't respond. "My mother didn't die in a fire. She couldn't have considering the fire that supposedly killed her occurred on June 28, 1991. It's not like a ghost could have written this."

"It might not be her letter Merry," I immediately responded without thinking as I looked through the letter again. Trying to see if anything popped out.

"Who else would've written it and why plant it in the trunk. I'm telling you Keira this is her letter, her _personal _letter. She states your mother, Sarah, and Zach. Although, I'm not sure who Abigail is? But Keira she was trying to run away with me and you know that there was always that rumor that somebody escaped from the Circle of Cavan and was never found. It could be her Keira, she could still be alive."

I sighed I didn't want Merry to go crazy over this one letter that could somehow be a fake, a lie, a cover. Her life could hang in the balance because of this.

"Merry maybe it is true that she survived, that she never died. That the rumor is also true, but it's all maybes. You don't know for sure about any of this." She pushed in front of me several papers.

"That letter was not the only letter I've found. They are basically all about the same thing her wanting to leave, her preparing to leave, her not understanding what she got herself into. Along with a paper I found in a desk that was signed by your father to search for a runaway, but with no second signature it was never accomplished." I stared down at all the facts she had given to me and started to shuffle through them. "She's alive Keira, I know it. And I'm going to join her soon."

Everything went to a halt. I stared at her as she just stared down at the letters. "What do mean join her Merry?"

She took in a deep breath, "I'm leaving the Circle of Cavan."

"Leaving! You can't just leave Merry it's not that simple. Don't tell me you forgot about what happened to Marcus."

She shook her head and stared me straight in the eye. "I'm not going to runaway like Marcus did. I'm not going to betray the group. I'm simply going to ask to be let out. I'm going to leave through the inside." Her eyes were clear and her jaw was set, she was serious.

I was tempted, very tempted, to smack her across the head to knock some sense into her. This wasn't some volunteer group you could just politely ask to step out of. This was some serious business and what she was stating was deadly, quite literally. After all we were living in the spy version of the mafia.

It was then that Zach made his appearance proving I wasn't the only one home today. I looked over at him as soon as I heard him walk in and immediately rolled my eyes.

He was shirtless, again. Some things will never change.

Merry squinted at him since she rarely ever came here and even when she did she never came during the mornings. "Zach any reason you're not wearing a shirt?" she asked.

"I don't wear one to bed when I'm at home. Plus, as a bonus it annoys Keira." He smiled acting like everything was normal. Like everything could be normal. If only it could.

"It just makes you look more conceited than you already are. Besides I am _trying_ to eat," I replied back. He just ruffled my hair in response.

"Are you two making plans for the day?" he asked trying to assess why Merry was here.

"No, Merry has just decided she wants to leave group by asking out."

Zach shifted his look over to Merry as if to confirm this statement. After no response he replied with eyebrows furrowed, "Do you want to die?"

"Thank you," I responded immediately.

Merry, on the other hand, just stood up. "I'm doing this with or without your support. I need to do this; I don't want to end up something I never wanted to be. And if that means having to ask out and facing the repercussions so be it."

She left before either of us had a chance to stop her.

"Zach," I whispered. My eyes stuck on the door.

"I know," he replied. He gently put his hand on my shoulder for comfort, but this was not something he could comfort me on so easily.

* * *

Zachary Goode's POV:

We had to talk her out of this. Merry was a sweet girl she didn't deserve to go the way she was planning on. She needed to be patient she needed to wait it out.

That is how we all ended up in the same room together, once again. The youngest generation, the next generation of the Circle of Cavan whether we wanted to be or not.

There we all sat Kendall, Craig, Merry, Keira, Harper, and then myself.

"You're planning on making a plea!" Craig exclaimed as if it were a joke. Merry pretended not to act phased by Craig's attitude.

Kendall, only a little kinder than Craig, asked, "Did you forget about what happened to Marcus? The Circle certainly didn't have any mercy when it came to him. Do you think they'll be kind to you, because you're a girl?"

"No, not because I'm a girl, but because I'm going straight to them and asking instead of just running off and turning my back on them."

Harper who had been reasonably silent through the whole conservation spoke up, "You think there's a difference."

Everyone turned to look over at her while she continued to stare out the window. It was raining hard outside and looked like the start of a possible storm. Only it seemed to hold a deeper meaning to Harper by the way she was starring.

"Yes, he betrayed them I am simply going to ask them."

"So you think just because you're going in front of them instead of behind their back it's not betrayal. That they think it's anything but." Harper turned her gaze on the group as Merry looked confused and conflicted. "Leaving the group, despite the how, is a betrayal to them. The number one betrayal and if you think any less Merry I have truly lost any respect I've ever had for you."

Harper, as usual, was right. No matter how it was done, it would still be done. It would still be betrayal to them.

"Well, I don't care. Not anymore. I don't want to live this kind of life anymore. I want out," she shouted, what quite a few of us were thinking. Well except for Craig who was smirking and Kendall who had raised eyebrows at her proclamation. Harper she just showed an emotionless mask not allowing any of us to really see what she wanted, truly wanted.

"And that's fine with me after all it is your life. I just care about you confessing, realizing what you are doing. Knowing from the beginning what could very well happen," Harper responded.

Merry nodded. "I do," she added softly. She turned and looked over at Harper. "Sorry about West."

Harper shrugged and left while Keira stood up.

"Merry you can't do this. You can't go through with this." Keira turned and looked over at me for help. "Tell her, Zach."

"Guys, I know you care about me, but I _have_ to do this. I'm not like the two of you or Harper I can't just hang in. I have to leave or…well I just have to leave. I'm sorry." She stood up and picked up her jacket before she left as well. Keira gave me a look that shouted _go after her._

But I had to agree with Harper on this one. It was Merry's choice and she appeared to understand on what she was planning to do and what could happen because of it. She wanted to do this, apparently needed to and I wasn't going to try and get in the way of it.

Even though this might have the farthest thing from a happy ending.

**A/N: Well there is Chapter 2 which should have been a fairly long chapter. It certainly wasn't short. For those of you who may be wondering how Zach feels about Cammie in this story (you can't really tell yet) the song Desperately by Michelle Branch explains his feelings for the moment. Anyway review, what/who you like what/who you hate. Just let me know what you think of the story, if I should continue or not and I'll send you a small sneak peak of Chapter 3. Also if you think of any other names that this story could be call please let me know. I haven't come up with anything I like yet.**


	4. Merry's Plea

**Chapter 3: Merry's Plea**

Zachary Goode's POV:

Everyone from our generation and several from the older generations were called into the room including Merry's father. And there stood Merry in the middle of the room looking nervous but unwilling to back down as she faced my father.

"You've all been called here because Katherine Montez has something important to discuss. I find it vital that this be shared with all of us." He paused looking in our direction, the direction of the youngest generation. He turned back to Merry. "Katherine go on, please."

Merry took in a deep breath, self-conscious of her audience which she obviously hadn't planned for. "Yes, well I've been thinking for a long time about this…this life. I've come to a decision that I can't live like this anymore. I just can't." We watched as my father paced around her nodding his head subtly. "Not that I'm ungrateful for what you've done to me…"

My father interrupted her, "Of course not. Why should you not be grateful or maybe you should be. Maybe you should leave and tell everyone you come in contact with what you know. Turn your back on the ones who raised you. Risk their own lives." He raised an eyebrow as Merry quickly shook her head.

"No, that is not what I meant. I don't plan on telling anyone what I know. You can keep watch on me. I…I just want out of this…this murdering and covering-up. It's not who I am. Not what I'm suited for. Please, you have to understood," Merry begged.

My father stood in front of her. "Oh but I do child. Don't we Mr. Montez?" He looked over at Merry's father and they exchanged an odd glance.

"She wants out and I think she deserves out," Mr. Montez said as my father seemed to agree. Merry looked quite confused on what was going on as we all did.

"Katherine would you mind getting on your knees?" my father asked. Keira looked over at me and we both knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"My…my knees?" Merry stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Yes dear. Fredrick would you mind getting a Bible from the bookshelf."

_A Bible? _Keira mouthed. I shrugged, this was something different.

Merry and Frederick both followed orders. Merry stared up at my father as he held the book out towards her.

"Would you mind putting both hands on the Bible, Katherine?" Merry did as she was told. Her hands shaking as she held them out. "Very good, now I want you to swear to all of us witnessing and to God that you will not betray us. You will not let our secrets known. You will not be the death of us all."

Merry's eyes grew slightly wide at the last statement as I heard Harper take a sharp breath. As if she knew what was happening and what was going to happen next.

"I swear, certainly. I would never think of causing such a thing. This is my family after all. I would never betray your trust, I swear on the Bible."

My father seemed pleased as he nodded. "I'm sorry Merry it was just a standard procedure. We have many lives to look out for."

Merry smiled and nodded before trying to stand up.

My father held out his hand and asked her, "Are you sure you want to leave the comfort of the Circle."

Merry sighed but said, "Yes, I'm afraid I must."

None of us saw the sword coming. None of us were prepared.

* * *

Keira Goode's POV:

**(Warning: Violence)**

With one precise swing of my father's sword Merry's head went flying off and her body fell to the ground limply. And that was the end of Katherine Daniela Montez 'Merry'.

There were a few gasps around the room, but I couldn't name any of the owners. I was too shocked, too numb to concentrate to even gasp myself. All I could do was watch as blood spurted out of her neck, Merry's eyes still wide open but far away from her body with no life in them, and my father…_my father_ was wiping his blade as if everything was okay, everything was normal. And the scarcest truth of all was that it was normal.

**(Warning: Violence)**

Betrayal, no matter what kind, resulted in death. And not always the simple gunshot to the head.

I felt a tug on my sleeve from someone. A simple gesture telling me that it was our cue to leave.

So I did, we all did walking off one by one like we were always taught to do, trained to do. Only I had to tear my eyes from my decapitated friend, act like nothing was wrong, and drag myself out of the room. That was not the easiest thing to do and each step taken was heavier than the last. Even when I was out of the room an unwelcoming feeling of dread was still hanging over me.

We started out with eight in our generation. Now only five of us were left. That of course could drastically change in the future and I wasn't sure what I was afraid of more. Being one who didn't make it, didn't survive or being one who did survive, who adapted to the _conditions_.

*** * ***

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is the shortest one yet it just happened that way. Now you know the drill review and tell me what you think. I will try and send you a sneak peak of the next chapter in return but at the moment my e-mail has been acting strange. So I might not be able to, we'll see.**


	5. Early Morning Talk

**Chapter 4: Early Morning Talk**

Zachary Goode's POV:

I was sound asleep in my room when I woke up instantly to the sound of my door creaking up. Looking up I saw Keira standing there, her back against the door. I took a quick look at the clock.

"Keira it's a quarter past one in the morning," I stated but Keira didn't respond. She just stood there like a statue.

Sighing I got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and threw it on quickly not bothering to button it.

"Keira, what is it?" I asked her. Soon I was standing in front of her.

"He just cut off her head, just like that. As if it was nothing as if she meant nothing," Keira whispered. Her gaze was off to the distant as if she was replaying the scene before her. "But then again to him we are nothing, aren't we?"

It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't bother answering.

Her gaze turned back towards mine. "I…I…He used a Bible. He made her swear on the Bible _he _was holding, knowing exactly what he was going to commit. Murder. That's against the Ten Commandments, but did he care. No, why would he ever care?" She racked her fingers through her hair, frustrated, angry, and…depressed.

"I know. I watched it all too." I opened my arms as she collapsed into them. I tried to soothe her waiting for the tears expecting them, but they never came. She was holding them back for whatever reason.

"Zach…" Her voice grew even quieter than before even though it seemed impossible.

"Keira," I responded.

"Can you take me somewhere, please?"

It was early in the morning hours before sunrise. I was exhausted, and I had no clue as to where Keira would possibly want to go at this hour. What would even be open at the moment?

As if reading my mind she added, "Its open twenty-four seven."

"Sure," I replied. Even though I had no idea where it was and I desperately wanted sleep I was fine with leaving. More than fine actually, happy almost to be able to leave this house. The only down side was that we would have to return.

* * *

We left as quietly as I could put on some decent clothes, dressed in somewhat casual wear. We hoped into my car that was parked a block away, exactly for this reason of needing to leave late at night for a little while. I started driving letting Keira direct me through traffic. Surprisingly enough there was still quite a bit of traffic at one in the morning, but speed was not the key here. We were perfectly content in taking our time. More than content as it meant we could stay out of the house longer.

Pulling up into the parking lot I looked up at the building while Keira climbed out instantly walking through the front doors. I soon followed her.

I looked around not sure of what to expect. I hadn't been in a church since I was five, at the latest, and those memories were quite foggy. **(A/N: Most churches aren't open 24/7 because of theft and vandalism. However I think there might be a couple still today that are and for this story this church will be one of those few.)**

Keira was up at the front in one of the pulpits staring blankly ahead. I took a seat across from her in the other pulpit and tried to read her expression. To see what she could possibly be thinking about. Why she would want to come here of all places?

I counted the minutes in my head trying to pass the time away. Not as if there was anything else to do in a church at one almost two in the morning. The only sounds that you could even hear was the early morning life outside the doors, and then only if you had really good hearing.

What I didn't expect was someone deciding to come into the church as well. I looked behind at the door as Keira continued staring ahead as if in a trance.

There stood a preacher who looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, I didn't realize anybody was here. But continue praying I'll try not to disturb you," the preacher said walking up, holding papers tightly in his hand.

I looked at his name card that he was conveniently wearing and read Peter Torres. The name rang no bells.

Peter walked up the steps in front of us before turning to us and saying, "Unless you're here for guidance."

Keira spoke up right away, "You couldn't possibly help us, guide us as you offered." She was still staring straight ahead with the same blank look on her face.

"Well you never know, especially if you never tell me," Peter replied.

Keira just shook her head. "That would be a disaster and lead you to the end of your life," she said under her breath. Allowing only me the privilege to hear her.

Peter looked between us and then his attitude completely changed as if…as if he knew us. Keira noticed his change of presence as well as she threw me a questioning look like somehow I always had the answers.

"Your Robert and Cordelia Gates from the Gates family?" Peter asked. His tone suggested that he already knew the answer without having to ask us.

We nodded it wasn't too much of a shock that people knew us from around her. Our family, the Gates family, was quite loaded from our family business (our cover). Everybody living in Mallbury Lane was referred to as the rich families, the loaded families. What nobody around here knew was what we did for our past times that simply added to our own wealth.

He sighed. "I think I understand more than you assume."

Keira's eyes sharpened on him. "Maybe but maybe your than one who is making the assumptions."

He gave a half-smile before looking up at the cross. "Assumptions, if only that were the truth. How easier it would be if only it was all in my head. Sadly I know that not to be true. I know that you two, your entire family, are part of the Circle Cavan. Right?" He turned back to us. By the time it took him to turn his head our shocked faces were back to collected, void of emotions. Although on the inside we were still shell-shocked.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

He scratched his head. "Well I'm ashamed in a way to say that I help your families out."

"You murder people! You help murders get committed! Preachers can't do that," Keira started accusing as she stood up.

Peter shook his head and seemed shocked more than we were. "No, nothing like that." He looked up at the ceiling taking in a deep breath. "I had a feeling that your families were hiding a dark hobby. However, what I meant is that I'm the Circle of Cavan's preacher you might say. I help join people in marriage. Actually I've granted the marriage of people in your group since the late eighties."

That was not what I expected.

"They need you for marriages, that…that doesn't make sense," Keira responded after a long pause. She shook her head, baffled as was I.

Peter only shrugged. "It was what they asked me to do and have asked of me ever since. I'm not sure what they did before nor have I asked. I've always join willing, or what seem willing participants. And while there has always seemed something off about them I've never dug to deep. Mainly because of fear of never getting out as well as never having any reliable proof that they're up to something besides a strange feeling." Peter sighed as he set his papers down on a nearby table. "I guess my feeling was right by what you've said." He put his head in his hands.

"It's probably been best that you didn't know that you didn't dig. Because I doubt there was anything you can do now that you know vaguely what's going on. And if I were you I would stick to the vague. You'll live longer," I replied walking out.

Keira quickly followed foot. "Zach…how can you just leave?" She lowered her head and hissed, "We don't know if he's telling the truth."

I knew though. I could tell with or without a truth ring. He wasn't lying not unless he was a psycho path.

"He's not lying Keira, I can tell." I slid into the car as Keira rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can," Keira replied not convinced of my expertise.

She climbed in and I quickly put the car in drive. For the next four hours that's all we did was just drive around the town. Until we had to head straight back home and tried to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: I've loved reading the reviews I've gotten for this story, to see what you guys think of it. So please keep on reviewing and just like before I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter if you review. Also I have a poll on my profile about the name for this story if you haven't seen that already.**

**P.S. Since I have the entire week off for Thanksgiving you might not have to wait a week for the next chapter.**


	6. Arguments Break Out

**A/N: Added song for story 'White Houses' by Vanessa Carlton**

**Chapter 5: Arguments Break Out**

_Three 1/2 weeks later_

Cameron Morgan's POV **(Surprise)**:

I was trying to forget everything that happened at Boston, everything that's happened with Zach and why it happened in the first place. Only I wasn't having much luck as it seemed anything would trigger some memory of him. How cliché.

Finals were only a month away and I was hoping that winter break in London would be just what I need to rejuvenate.

"Cammie you have to listen to this," Bex exclaimed. She came into the dorm room with a newspaper in her hand. I remained laying on my back on my bed listening to the article that had stood out the most to Bex, which wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Katherine Daniela Montez, age of only sixteen years, was recently fished out of the Central Waters yesterday. She was reported missing three weeks ago. When recovered she was decapitated, her head has yet to be found therefore closing the waters for fishermen until further notice. The reason for such a young girl being decapitated in waters miles away from her home has yet to be known. A thorough investigation will be underway and new safety laws may be a result from this tragedy. We recently have caught up with her father who had this to say: 'I'm devastated that my daughter has been found in such a brutal condition. I don't know why she was there of all places besides the fact that she loved the water. As to why this happened I can only worry that in might have been suicidal because the day she ran away was the anniversary of her mother's birthday who died back in 1991. I can't tell you how much sorrow I feel now in losing them both and at such young ages. I can only hope that they have found peace…' The father was the number one suspect at the start of the investigation because he was closest to her. However, his alibi of being away on a business trip has been cleared and this case is starting to look more like a suicide," Bex finally finished as she set the paper down.

"She was only sixteen, our age, and wasn't found that far away. Can you believe it?"

"No," I replied. Mentally slapping myself as this somehow reminded me of Zach.

* * *

_One day later_

Keira Goode's POV:

Merry's burial was today. Her body was found yesterday by police, who suspect a suicide. How easily people can get blindsided with just the simplest things done. They are still in search for her head thinking it's somewhere in the Central Waters, but as far as I can tell they'll never find it. Not unless they knew the truth.

I crumbled up yesterday's newspaper and shot it into the trashcan. Merry would have never wanted to be in the headlines and she certainly wouldn't want this to be the reason. I couldn't help but feel that this somehow disgraces her in a way. Especially with the cover up being greatly shown in the article even if they don't know that.

"Keira it's time for the funeral," Zach said sticking his head through the door. I nodded slowly staring out the window as he entered my room.

He stood beside me in his black tuxedo as I looked down at my black dress.

"We're not going to a memorial. We're going to a celebration," I commented. Zach shifted his weight. "The inside joke." I scoffed at the thought.

"Maybe for them but it doesn't have to be that way for us. We can be there simply to honor her…"

"Honor, psh. If we really were going to honor her we would call the newspaper up right now and tell them the real story of her death and _not suicide_. Or better yet get the entire police station on the phone. Then everybody would know she was murdered by the Circle of Cavan and was not the girl who committed suicide by beheading herself on the fishermen equipment."

I stormed off angry that no matter how much I wanted to do that I couldn't. That I had to act like I knew nothing about what happened to my _friend_. That I only knew about her mother's death and that she ran away, which both just might be cover-ups. I didn't know anymore.

* * *

After the funeral had ended we headed to a rather large building for lunch. Somehow Zach and I ended up sitting alone with Kendall and Craig. Not two people I really wanted to sit with at the moment and looking over at Zach I could tell he felt the same way.

"It's sad that's she gone, don't you think?" Craig asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't someone to be sincere over anyone's death. "I always wanted to be the one to end her wretched little life." He placed his cup to his lips while mentally I stopped myself from smashing the glass straight into his face. It would have been the very least he deserved.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, Craig," Kendall told him. "It's rude no matter how true it is."

"Well aren't you one to talk," I snapped. Kendall only half-smiled at me as if she enjoyed being here and the reason behind it. And maybe she did.

Zach put his hand on his forehead. "For once can we all try to find some common ground? Get along till the end of lunch."

"Pretty boy, I don't think that's possible," Craig replied leaning back in his chair. Zach stared daggers at him.

Kendall laughed and added, "What common ground would there be, anyway?" She raised her glass. "Besides the fact that we hate each other and don't believe that you two belong in this group to begin with."

"Oh yeah, like sane people want to be in a place where murder is considered high esteem. No matter how young the victim is," I replied. My voice filled with hurt, anger and…regret.

"Neither of you are cut out for this. It's quite a shame that you two share the same blood line as the grand founder Isaac Cavan. Almost a disgrace actually," Kendall said low with an under tone in her voice.

Before Craig decided to weigh in with a sentence that sent more than just anger pulsing through my veins. "At least I got to bang her before she died." He smirked, a disturbing one at that, sipping his drink.

"Wha—at?" Zach asked not sure he had heard right I was just as shocked.

My shock however quickly turned into anger, rage even. I lunged for Craig my hands outreached, fingers spread out poised in a strangle position. Only Zach grabbed me before I had a chance to reach Craig.

And Craig…Craig just laughed. He didn't care. He never cared.

"Kendall already told you once Craig. Don't speak ill of the dead. Merry deserves respect," Harper said coming out of nowhere. I was too enraged with Craig and even Merry to notice her enter the room.

How could Merry have done something like that and with…with him of all people! Then I don't even find out about it from her own mouth and there's no chance I'll ever here her side of the story now. What had she been thinking!? Or maybe Craig was simply lying to stir up trouble, to rival us up. He does do that from time to time. It is something he enjoys.

"Oh well if it isn't Miss Harpy." Craig smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile at all. "Where's your sister Iris."

Harper stared at him with blank eyes before saying, "Clever." Unimpressed. Craig's hand clenched tighter on his drink. Harper turned towards Zach and I, and added, "Lunch is over and the press is waiting back at Mallbury." Great we had to giving a helping hand to the cover story, to the lies. "You two are going to have a quick conversation with them for being close friends with Merry. Don't forget to mention her love for the water and her clumsiness."

Harper walked off and Zach and I did the same, but in the opposite direction. The good thing about the interview was we could now get as far away from Craig and Kendall as possible. Or so we thought.

"Oh and by the way Zach, tell Cameron that I wish her a very painful death," Kendall said having the last word before they both walked quickly ahead of us.

I turned to look at Zach who was frozen on the spot. We both knew very well that Cameron Morgan's life was ticking away by minutes. It was only a matter of time before the Circle strikes up a new plan, one that could have serious consequences. And for the Circle the best time to attack is when everything is foreign for the victim.

Snow started to fall down on us as if teasing us on how close the winter break really was. I could hear before I could see Zach take in a quick breath. Soon he started pacing away towards the limo that arrived just for us.

I stood there watching his pace noting that everything about it was unnatural. It was forced and he was tense. Everything would soon be coming to a crashing halt as I realized just how fall he had really fallen.

--

**A/N: An early update (that isn't too short) for you guys. Now in return all you need to do is review and just like before I'll answer questions and send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Talk with a 'Mother'

**Chapter 6: Talk with a 'Mother'?**

**A/N: More of an information chapter (the beginning at least) than anything.**

Keira Goode's POV:

"Keira, sit down. Please," my mother said holding the chair next to her at the kitchen table out. "I need to talk to you." She looked over at me and for the first time in…well as long as I can remember, her eyes were crystal clear. Not blurry, not fuzzy, but clear. Meaning she wasn't drunk.

"Okay," I replied sounding worried. Having an actual conversation with my mother wasn't normal as sad as that sounds. I took a seat next to her as she shuffled her hands.

"I was never always the way I am Keira. I never wanted this life." She looked at me sadly while brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear in a caring way, a side I hadn't seen in years. "I never wanted my kids to have this life. I was happy before, very happy. I had a great life, loving parents, and a good education. I was going somewhere, I was going to be someone and then…somehow I ended up getting sucked into this life. And before I knew what was really happening it was too late to escape at least an escape that would last long."

She shook her head looking down at her tea.

"How…how did you get caught up into this life?" I asked her when she didn't continue.

She had a faraway look, not the one she had when she was drunk but one where she was thinking deeply. Thinking of how to word things, how I might react. She took in a long breath before continuing. "I met your father only he wasn't, or at least he didn't, act like he does now. He was sweet, kind, a little cocky and arrogant at times, but he still had his soft side underneath it all." She smiled self-consciously. It was hard for me to imagine my father ever having any kind of soft side. "As much as people warned me to stay away, to watch out I just kept falling harder and harder. I thought I knew him more than anyone else did even when my own parents tried to keep me from seeing him. That's when I decided to leave home and marry Rodney to spend a blissful life with him the rest of my life. We tried to get married at first but since I was still seventeen with no parental consent on my side even though I was turning eighteen the next month we were rejected. Rejected five times until we finally found a priest willing to marry us. And…well for some reason I have always remembered that your grandfather, Rodney's father, was talking to that very same priest during the reception. They looked like they were making a deal of some kind, although it seems strange that they were at the time."

I thought back to Peter and what he had told Zach and me. _However, what I meant is that I'm the Circle of Cavan's preacher you might say. I help join people in marriage. Actually I've granted the marriage of people in your group since the late eighties._ That would have been around the time my mom got married I wonder.

"What was his name?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged while twirling a spoon in her tea. "I don't remember, only that it was a traditional name and not uncommon. Why do you ask?" She looked towards me eyebrows raised.

"Just curious," I replied. "Go on, please."

Nodding her head she continued, "Well, then the years started to pass and still everything seemed fine even when your father got distant only it was never far enough to make me start to wonder, to worry. Soon I was pregnant with your brother and it was then that I realized what was happening, because they had decided I had been there long enough to see what they were doing…to become a part of it and I did. My job _that they decided_"—deep resentment filled her voice—"was to cover-up all the deaths they caused and that is what I did. Only it was hard I felt so guilt consciousness over it. I felt like I was the murderer because I was doing nothing to stop the deaths or to even bring the deaths to justice but the exact opposite. I wanted nothing more to feel numb at that point which is where I started to drink, heavily. And it worked, quite well, and I could do my job without concern or guilt. My drinking only got worse though causing me to be incapable of doing my job, which will be the death of me." She took in a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were wider than normal with worry and concern dancing around. "I'm surprised they kept me this long, but that only means that they have something planned for me. Something drastic I would rather not know about." She shivered at the thought as I almost did as well.

This was the first time my mom had ever been truthfully honest with me. Had actually talked to me. The only time I remembered when she sat down and talked to me like this was back when I was five. Only that talk was different than this. That talk had been set up I realized that now. She had sounded so robotic, so inhuman unlike currently.

"Your brother…oh, he reminds me so much of your father, your former father anyway." I shook my head not wanting to think about that. Not wanting to think about the possibility that Zach could be like our father in the future, the near future.

I decided to change the subject from my father as quickly. So I asked my mom a question even though I didn't possibly think she had an answer for it. That anybody really didn't have the answer for. "Why did Zach get close to Cameron Morgan? He had nothing to gain from it. Nothing I can think of. Was it an accident?"

My mom patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Keira, you don't see it."

"See what?" I asked confused with arched brows.

She chuckled before taking the spoon out of her cup and bringing the cup to her lips. After a long gulp she looked back to me. "I'm surprised Harper hasn't informed you of this already. Of course I'm sure she knows. She always was good at reading people, it's her talent. But Keira, your brother got close to Cameron purposefully. It was no mere accident." Her eyes looked straight at me yielding me not look away, to make sure I knew this information more than anything.

"He did." My voice almost shook for I could only think of one reason why. And that why scared me more than anything.

She nodded not taking her gaze off me. "Yes, he wanted there to be a personal boundary." Well, that one through me for a loop as I tried to process what that meant. It wasn't the answer I was expecting however my mom wasn't finished. "He didn't want to allow himself to have the chance, the personal ability, if you will, to kill someone his age or younger. He wanted limits, boundaries and he knew quite well that because of Cameron's father she was a target. A high target in fact for the Circle of Cavan, not that she can help that. One target that very well might be assigned for him to terminate."

I thought it over and it did seem like something the Zach I know would do. Only one part of that got me. "But…they would, will, kill him because of that. If he doesn't finish the order, the assignment given to him."

My mom sadly agreed with me. "He knows that as well as we do, but it doesn't matter to him. Your brother…he's on the thin line of not caring much about life. There are only certain people"—she glanced over at me for a split second—"that he sticks around here for. Otherwise to him he has no reason for being around. But…" She stopped and pursed her lips thinking it over.

"But what?" I asked.

"But his relations with Cameron have gotten more complicated than he had intended for them before." She tried to keep herself from smiling, but she wasn't doing a good job at it. "He fell for her. Oh my son, if only it didn't have to be this way." She sighed looking down at her tea.

"You mean he fell in love with her?"

My mom shook her head 'no' furiously and the edge of her lips rose almost like a smirk. "No, he certainly would never say that. More of a deep liking for her. Before he was just hanging around her to keep himself from ending her life. Now if her life at stake was no longer in the picture I don't think he could help himself from spending what time he could with her."

I nodded and thought it over. There were some answers I needed to get straight away.

* * *

Zachary Goode's POV:

Entering my room I saw the back of Keira's head against the headrest of my chair at my desk. She spun towards me when I closed the door. She was smiling, almost smirking up at me.

"I think it's time you tell me more about this Cameron Morgan girl, Zach," she said sweetly like it was nothing.

Without thinking I let out a groan. This was not the kind of conversation I wanted to have tonight not after training.

"What is it you want to talk about Keira?" I grumbled while setting my stuff down on top of my bed.

"Do you like her, right now, at this moment?" She starred at me straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

"That's a very vague term Keira. Like could mean several different things." She gave me a look and I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "In a way, yes but I shouldn't."

Keira rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, that's obvious," she said under her breath. She turned and looked out the window. "Are you going to do anything about it?" She waited for my response.

I shook my head walking into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror at myself as I heard Keira's footsteps. I saw her reflection standing in the doorway.

Watching, studying my own reflection I replied, "I'm going to have to kill her Keira." Seeing every facial movement that occurred of my own and hers I took note on.

Keira nodded faintly. "I know. The question is can you." She raised an eyebrow at me as I turned my gaze down to the sink. I couldn't take seeing myself anymore. I looked too much like him.

"We're…we'll just have to let it play out, I guess." The words left my mouth sounding robotic. We couldn't afford to let it play out. We would only be fooling ourselves yet I was alright with that idea.

"Zach, tell me everything that happened." I turned around to look at her as she leaned against the doorway giving me her puppy dog face. The one she knew was impossible for me to turn down.

Taking a deep breath and moving back into the bedroom I told her everything that happened at Gallagher…after Gallagher…with Cameron…every possible detail.

* * *

"You kissed her!? You kissed her in front of everyone. Well, you sure weren't shy about your feelings," Keira joked, shaking her head side to side.

I rolled my eyes. After everything I told her that one small detail just had to stick out for her enough to make a scene. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, Zach." She shook her head, tsking at me. "I thought you liked her."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I started to talk again. "You know what we'll have to do if…well what I have to do anyway." I looked away from her and towards the bedroom door.

She grabbed my arm forcefully. "We, Zach, always we. If you're leaving then I'm going with you, no matter what the cost and maybe Harper will join us. Regardless you're not leaving here without me." I looked towards her and saw in her eyes that she was dead serious that there was no way she would let me leave her. Then she gave a playful smiled and added trying to lighten the mood, "No matter how much you want to ditch your kid sister you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Tell me about it," I groaned playing along. She let go of my arm and slapped it instead. We both smiled and laughed before Keira stood up, off my bed.

"You know what I just got an idea for a song," she said brightly. She was always writing songs that or dancing.

I narrowed my eyes at her but before I could dig deeper into what had inspired her she left. I took the chance then to lie down on my bed and wait for the next day that might, just might be better than last.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Should have given you a deeper look into the mindset of the 'oh so mysterious Zachary Goode' known to some as Robert Gates. More revelations to come.**

**Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and just to give you a heads up I might not be posting this coming Sunday like usual. I have other things to do (such as cleaning tomorrow) and you just might have to wait until the Sunday after. Now I've given two extra updates this week this shouldn't be too big of a deal. Then again maybe I'll be able to post something Sunday we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Review = Ecstatic Writer = Sneak Peak = Possible Update Sunday**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: I don't have time to post the next chapter yet. I've worked on it but I'm not content with how it looks. So instead of posting the next chapter this week I have this 'scene' you could call it for you, the readers. Note that this is not a chapter. Now since some of you really want a Zammie moment in the story, well, this so far is the closest I can get for you. You'll either love it or hate it.**

--

She was closer than I thought possible. Her hands pressed against my chest. My hands tightly locked in her golden locks of hair. Her lips were parted wide against mine letting me in, letting me explore until my heart was content.

Only that wasn't possible. I would never truly get enough I would always hunger for more than she could ever possibly give me.

Rolling off the couch onto the floor I landed on top of her. Breaking apart for air I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hope, forgiveness. I stoked her hair and watched her neck letting my hand fall against it feeling the pulse behind the skin. Her lips curved upward as she watched me curiously.

Slowly I leaned down and kissed the spot, moving up back to her lips leaving a trail of kisses. Her hands moved behind my head locking me in place unwilling to let go. I was somewhat content with that but there was something I wanted, something animalistic pulsing through my own veins. Only satisfied if it was with her, soon. That she was the one to give it to me.

Her leg moved up against mine before latching itself against my hip. Then and there I knew I couldn't wait any longer I had to have it, the feeling, the warmth. I needed it more than anything.

Breaking the kiss I looked down at her chest as she took in deep breaths. Lifting my hand I pressed it against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my open palm. Turning her head she kissed it.

I smirked and knew I had what I wanted. Cameron Ann Morgan.

And with that knowledge I swiftly pulled my hand away, took out my knife, and sliced her throat before she even had a chance to open her eyes again. I watched as the blood gushed out and she made a strange gurgle noise that sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Through it all though she kept her eyes closed.

With open palms I held onto her neck. Loving the feel of the warm blood gushing out against my cold skin. The warmth, the heat was the passion I had been desiring all this time. Yet at the same time I felt like I should feel guilty for ending her life like this but I didn't. This was what I truly wanted. This was what I wanted her to give to me. Her last dying breath. Her last drop of blood. Her life. There was nothing greater than that.

There were footsteps from outside the door, the room snapping me out of my pleasure. Quickly I stood up picking the knife and sliding it back into my jacket. I snatched a hatchet that was conveniently on the table behind the couch.

I stood by the door waiting for it to open. When it did I saw who it was and I quickly let their head meet the hatchet I was holding. They fell to the floor with a thud, without a chance of fighting back. Without a chance of seeing who else had perished.

There was a split-second of guilt as I watched the light in Keira's eyes disappearing. But as quickly as the guilt was gone so was her life. I smiled pleased with my work as I watched the blood from both bodies flowing across the floor. Showing, sharing, with me my greatest accomplishment.

'I'm proud of you,' I heard the faded words and then a flash of the clowns face came into view.

--

I woke up breathing heavily, palms sweating. I looked around the room as if it would somehow calm my nerves. There was a light from the hallway coming from underneath my door. It was turned out soon enough followed by the sound of a door nearby closing. Keira's room.

Laying back down the realization of what I had dreamt of, what I had enjoyed, flooded over me. Then I really couldn't breathe.

--

"What's with you?" Harper asked setting down the books she had been carrying. I was pacing the room, running my hands through my hair.

"I had a dream. A nightmare. A…" I sat down not knowing what to think of it or how to even state it.

Harper watched me with concerned eyes before taking a seat close by me. She put a hand on my arm and in a low voice said, "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath I did just that and felt ashamed with each word that came out. Harper listened, her lips were kept straight her face revealed no emotions. When I had finished she nodded her head thinking before she spoke. "Dreams are a way of your subconscious informing you of…"

I stood up knowing exactly what she was going to say. It was what I had been thinking all day, all morning. "That's what I was afraid you were going to tell me," I practically yelled at her. I was agitated not at her but because I knew that this was true. This was what my subconscious was telling me. "This is what I really want to murder people." Under my breath I added, "To murder them."

"Zach." Harper shook her head at me as if in disappointment. She gave me a look that told me I had the right formula but the wrong conclusion. "When you dream your conscious does tell you your greatest desires"-she stood up-"but it also tells you your deepest fears."

Starring at her I asked, "What?" She gave me a small, sorrowful smile.

"The dream you had, the way you regret it assures me that this is what you fear will happen."

"That I'll kill my sister and…Cameron Morgan."

She shook her head. "Not necessarily, they're more symbolical than anything. Since you care about your sister more than anyone else and Cameron…well you don't want to have to kill her that much is obvious. If you have the capability of killing either one of them, both for that matter without guilt or at least only a split-second of guilt than you can kill anyone with ease." She shook her index finger towards me. "And that right there is what you're afraid of, what you fear the most."

"I don't know," I whispered, uncertainty filling my tone.

"Zach, don't beat yourself up about this. Now what happened at the end of again?" Harper asked, a deep in thought look passing over her face.

"I heard 'I'm proud of you' and then…well I heard that." She gave me a look wanting me to finish what I had tried to say. "I saw the clown, the one back when I was five."

"Five? Oh, that clown. Well now I don't think that your subconscious was just telling you that you're afraid of becoming a ruthless killer. But at the end I'm almost positive that it was your dad saying 'I'm proud of you.' You're afraid of becoming like him of killing without a care." There were footsteps coming down the staircase as Harper quickly added in a whisper, "Or of actually finding enjoyment in some part of the killing. The feeling of blood on your hands and then the clowns face that you had shot, had killed when you were five that…you might have enjoyed but don't remember consciously." She went over to her books gathered them just in time when company arrived.

**Review. Do you like any of the new characters? Do you hate them? Next chapter should be posted next week.**


	9. Quick Visits

**Chapter 7: Quick Visits**

Kiera Goode's POV:

_It needed piano notes to go with it_. I thought when I set my notebook back down on my bed while recapping my pen. I stared down at the page when I heard voices from downstairs. Distinctly I could hear my brothers and someone else's to, but I couldn't put a name too it right away. There was a strange _accent_ with it, you could say. Only when the accent was dropped did I realize who it was.

Scrambling off the bed I headed out of my bedroom and down the staircase. It had been an incredibly long time since I saw him, but still I couldn't believe I didn't recognize that it was him right away. Even if the accent threw me off.

When I reached the living room I saw my brother standing there talking to him. He was nodding his head when he looked over and saw me. He grinned his usual, almost lazy-type of grin. Immediately I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe he was here.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "It's nice to see you too Keira," Riley said and I smiled.

When we pulled away I looked up at him curiously. He was several inches taller than my brother who already was several inches taller than me. So there was a very noticeable height difference.

"Shouldn't you be at Blackthorne?" I asked him. Wondering how he could possibly be here with school still in session.

"The hospital called the school and told them my mother was ill and needed me here. They sent me off by jet. When I got to the hospital my mom, of course, didn't want me to spend all that much time with her. She already had _company_," Riley said, resentment in his eyes and harshness in his tone. "So I decided to come over here for a visit."

I nodded my head not surprised by what I heard.

"Anything major happened while I've been at school?" Riley asked in a joking manner, like his nature. Zach tensed slightly and I could see that he wanted to tell Riley the truth, but we both knew where that would lead.

Instead Zach replied, "Only the usual, here." Which was as truthful as Zach could be. "How has class with Mr. Hobbs been?"

Riley rolled his eyes and replied, "The guy still hates me. After all these years you would think he would have lighten up just a tad, but nope he stills hates that I showed him up." Riley shook his head while I chuckled under my breath.

Riley, well let's just say Riley was a special case for the Blackthorne Institution for Boys. He didn't live behind the gates of Mallburry Lane more like in front of them. Not in the greatest neighborhood where calling in a shooting wasn't an uncommon daily activity.

He was dirt poor although you couldn't tell that by how he was dressed now. Currently he is on several different, even strange, scholarships for Blackthrone enough to keep him attending. His mom, well, she's not the greatest in the world and drinks heavily, same as ours, but not for the exact reason. She was also not one to _discourage company_ away. Sadly, Riley has no clue whose his father is and I doubt his mother has even the slightest idea or cares.

Now as for how Riley got in to one of the most elite, expensive schools in the country is an interesting story. Back when Riley was thirteen close to fourteen his genius cousin came over to his house for a quick visit. I think his name was Austin. Well they were fairly close even though they had completely different lifestyles. Around that time Austin had received a letter from Blackthorne who had learned about his academic achievements and were interested in him coming for a visit to the school. Austin's mom was able to convince Riley's mom to let Riley come with them for moral support. Not like that took too much effort, since Riley would be out of the house a week or two free of charge.

When arriving there Riley decided to go on his own taking a look around the school while Austin and his mom talked to the Headmaster of the school, Dr. Steve. Shortly after Riley arrived he met Zach who was twelve at the time, along with several other seventh graders. They talked for a time outside—the teacher was out searching for an obstacle of some sort—and Riley learned then that their most hated teacher was having a math problem. Now at the time Riley didn't care that much about teachers or problems but when math was involved he was immediately on board. So with directions given by Zach he went to the room to where the math problem was to solve it though none of the other kids thought he would be able to.

He was in the classroom for an hour at the most when the Dr. Steve, Austin, and Austin's mother found him and the solved math problem. Sheepishly Riley told them he solved it which stunned them all since Riley wasn't all that great in school. He had D's in every class except math and even that was a low B. So Dr. Steve seeing that there might be potential sent him to take a test dealing with college level math problems. Riley scored in the 98 percentile proving without a doubt that he in fact solved the math problem.

Of course this news went fast around school that Mr. Hobbs, the math teacher of the school, couldn't solve a problem he had for weeks while a thirteen year old came in and solved it within an hour. He wasn't a well liked teacher at the school who was now embarrassed resulting in all the boys being very accepting of Riley. Quickly Zach and Riley became close friends and later on I met him.

Dr. Steve took in Riley's situation and with several scholarships and the promise that Riley would spend nine months of the year at the boarding school Riley's mother let Riley be taken. There Riley was tutored in all the other subjects he greatly needed help on especially English. He wasn't good with literature and his whole way of speaking and vocabulary had to be changed. Luckily, not only did he not need help with math but with defense mechanism and strength abilities. Living where he does has let him learn how to fight and well otherwise he wouldn't have made it.

So now after all that, here he is attending one of the prestigious, allusive schools in the nation and being hated by the teacher he humiliated even though he doesn't see it that way. Oh, and as for Austin the one who was supposed to be there in the first place wasn't accepted. He and Riley haven't talked since.

"Guess he can't get over the fact that he can be outshined by a kid who happens to be good with numbers," I teased. Riley shook his head and murmured 'guess.'

"Well I see Mr. Dawson is here," our father stated behind me. We all looked over by the entryway to see a very unpleased look on his face. Father wasn't one to like or accept anyone he considered less than him in status and he saw Riley as the definition of white-trailer trash.

Riley held up his hand in a small wave. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Gates." Our father only narrowed his eyes at him and left without another word. "Tough crowd," Riley commented shrugging his shoulders like it didn't bother him. I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"How long are you staying?" Zach asked.

Riley squinted for a millisecond in thought. "A week. Two. Not Long."

"Well regardless it's good to have you here," I replied and with that settled we played a game of Chinese Checkers. I won, of course.

* * *

After Riley went home Zach and I hopped into his car as he drove back to the church. We had decided to see if Peter knew anything more than he was letting on, just in case. We wanted no loose ends if we were going to leave. Although personally I wanted to know more about if he was the one who married our parents.

Peter, to our luck, was there. He was reading the Bible when he looked up and saw us.

* * *

Zachary Goode's POV:

"Your back I see," Peter greeted us as we walked down across the front aisle to him.

"Yes, we…were interested in learning what else you know about our 'group,'" Keira said putting it lightly.

Peter sighed and closed the book. He rubbed his thumb over the cover in thought.

I narrowed my eyes on him. He looked guilty. "You haven't told anyone what you know, have you?"

He shook his head, sadly. "No, I should though. It seems the right thing to do. I mean, I want to but my life isn't the only one at stake, is it?" He glanced between the two of us. We kept quiet. Nodding his head he added, "That's what I thought."

After a minute Keira spoke up and asked, "Did you marry Robert Gates and Cordelia Mason?" I looked over at her not expecting that. She kept her eyes directly on Peter.

Opening his mouth Peter was about to speak in response but a different voice sounded out through the church. "Does it really matter?"

We all looked back towards the door seeing Kendall enter and speed walk up to us. She was smiling suspiciously, looking between the three of us before her eyes landed on Keira. "This game has gone on quite enough Keira, don't you think?"

Keira narrowed her eyes, backing up slightly from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think all three of you do. Even you priest," she hissed at Peter.

It was then that I watched her fingers tapping lightly on her upper part of her leg. The sound was…then I knew that she was carrying a gun that given her skill she could quickly pull out when she wanted to. I wasn't the only one who figured that out as I watched Keira and Peter's faces. This could turn out to be a horrific scene.

She turned back to Keira. "Why don't we just end your life now and get over this game of…cat and cat," Kendall threatened my sister, smiling coyly. "You two were never good enough to begin with."

"There will be no murder in the house of God," Peter ordered.

Only Kendall looked over and smiled up at him. Not affected in the least by what he stated. "Oh really?" she questioned.

**(Warning: Violence)**

That was when a rusty pipe was lodged straight through Peter's back coming out of his chest. He gaped and the bible he had been holding dropped to the floor. He soon followed with it.

Keira was the only one to shout. "Peter!" But Peter never responded he only held a blank stare, a lifeless stare.

Craig gleamed down at his _accomplishment _before turning to us. "Why don't you say we put an end to this Kendall? At least an end to one of them." His smile grew as Kendall nodded.

I knew they would, could carry out their threats. I knew they had guns. I knew that there one and only target for tonight was Keira. My sister, my younger sister who was still alive, practically the only one I had left in my family to turn to.

And if I didn't make a choice if I didn't do something quick I could possibly lose her. Something I couldn't let happen, not after Laurel.

That was when I pulled out my own gun I had been keeping with me and shot Craig first followed by Kendall in less than three seconds. Fast enough that Keira blinked rapidly before turning to me. She didn't completely understanding the scene that played before her until she saw the gun in my hand. Then she knew.

**(Warning: Violence)**

She opened her mouth slightly, but didn't say anything she held herself back. Except for her eyes that were screaming. That look I will never forget, but I did what I had to do. I was protecting my sister from getting killed herself. I shot in defense in protection, nothing else, and that was what I would keep telling myself. Even though I felt not guilty about what I had done in the least…no remorse, not in the slightest, for taking someone's life and that was a scary feeling to think about.

**A/N: The reason the dream scene is not exactly a chapter was that it was something I came up with last minute (like a day or two before I posted it, no joke). So I never placed it in a certain time slot for the story and I've been too busy to work it in. This then left me with the idea to post it on Sunday when I couldn't finish the actual chapter in time (but seeing the reviews I don't think you guys minded that).**

**Anyway it is a scene(s) that, if you're confused on, does happen in this story. So in future chapters there is a possibility that I'll refer back to it for whatever reason. Hopefully, that was clear to you guys. Alright, now review while I'll go hit the books. Finals are in next week, a couple even this week, yikes!**


	10. Harper's Insight

**A/N: Sorry that it took longer but it's been a busy winter. Filled with a lot of shopping, a white Christmas in a long time for Texas (really excited about that), and watching the new movie Sherlock Holmes. If you haven't seen it I'll just tell you that I loved it. Great comedy, action, plot set-up, and depending on reviews there a good chance for a sequel. Well on to the story.**

--

**Chapter 8: Harper's Insight**

Keira Goode's POV:

I wasn't sure what I expected would happen when we—my brother and I—told the Circle what had happened to Craig and Kendall. It wasn't that I was really afraid for my life or Zach's for that matter. Craig was the one who had gone against the set out rules. He had killed someone who was not threatening him nor was he was ordered to kill him. That already put a solid hit on him without even going to the part where our lives were threatened.

Still I expected to see some controversy over this. Some outrage from either of the parents or any type of emotion at least, but no. Everyone in the Circle acted like they didn't personally know them as if Craig and Kendall were outsiders this whole time.

Waiting for the orders to be sent out I kept my distance from Zach. When everything was straightened out (mainly the cover ups set-up) I was expected along with Harper to help in the moving of the bodies. Not something I was looking forward to do but I did it without complaint. Plus it kept me further away from Zach who, at the moment, I wanted to be the farthest away from.

--

_Days Later_

Zachary Goode's POV:

Ever since the night I shot Craig and Kendall, Keira wouldn't even glance in my direction. She did everything she could to keep her distance away from me. It frustrated me more than I ever thought possible. I mean really how could she act like this after I saved her life!? And it certainly isn't the first time either.

It's not like I did anything wrong. Sure I killed two people, ended their lives, but was there really any other choice. They were going to kill Keira and they already killed Peter. So it was the right thing to do in order to save one life and maybe even my own.

Yet Keira was acting as if I committed the worst crime and that she no longer wanted anything to do with me. My own sister, who I saved and this is how she repays _me_!

My fist came down harder on the desk than I had intended. Jolting me almost immediately out of my thoughts. I rubbed my hand soothing trying to simmer down my anger and slight pain.

Listening trying to keep away from my thoughts I heard voices coming from the living room. Keira and Harper.

--

Keira Goode's POV:

"You know it may not seem like it but I do miss my brother," Harper said next to me. She took a sip of her drink. Looking down at the bottle she laughed. "This was always his favorite, Marcus's."

It had been a long time since she had spoken a word about her brother who was known to everyone outside the group as William, everyone in the younger generation as West, and to Harper—and Harper only—as Marcus.

She stared straight ahead at the doorway with a look of being lost in thought as if replaying a memory. After a few moments she continued, "I warned him not to leave. That even if he went straight to the authorities and told them everything he would be dead in less than a week. That it would just be better off for him to stay in the group that no one outside could help him. That no outsider would help him!" Anger filled her tone as she turned the bottle around and around in her hand. "And what do you know." Harper paused lowing her voice she added, "And I was right, again. He didn't even last half the week."

There was a silence not an awkward one but the kind that seemed wrong to break, almost a solemn one. Everything Harper was telling me wasn't new information I had already known all about West's situation. Still it was strange hearing it since Harper never talked about her older brother, ever. Nor have I ever heard this much emotion in her voice in a long, long time.

Taking in a deep breath she told me a piece of information I had not heard. "I watched him die Kiera. I was eleven he was fourteen and I watched my own brother die." She shook her head, biting her lip deeply, and starring hard at the bottle. "But what does it matter to them we're just pawns. We're all just pawns."

That was when an enraged Zachary walked in and I knew Harper wouldn't say another word about this. Not for a long time most likely.

He was quiet for a moment but I could feel his harsh gaze on me. It might be best if I leave at that moment. "What is your problem, Kiera!? Why can't you look me in the eye just once? Why is it that almost every time I walk into a room you leave? What is it, tell me what is it I did that has upset you so much?" he shouted at me.

I didn't turn my head towards him. My eyes remained locked to the countertop in front of me. I could practically feel the waves of anger flowing off Zach. It sent an uncontrollable shiver down my spine. This was not a Zach I was used to, not a Zach I even knew. I mean Zach got angry, frustrated everyone does but this time was different this time was worse.

Zach sighed and I could hear him pacing across the floor. In the reflection of the clock I could see him running his fingers through his hair before he looked back over at me. "What is it Keira, why can't you tell me what it is?" His voice started to lower but still held just as much anger as before. "It can't be because of that shot that saved your life. You know just as well as I do that they could have killed you then, right then. They're certainly capable of it."

That was when I lost it. Bolting straight up from my seat I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. No longer seeing the same brother I had grown up with all these years, but instead an angrier, more distant one.

"It isn't the fact that you just shot Craig and Kendall, Zach," I stated trying to keep my voice as smooth and straight as possible. All my fears were coming out this moment and it might already be too late to stop them from coming true. "It's the fact that you didn't seem to feel sorry about it, about them. Even if you never liked them, it doesn't matter. The point is you didn't show remorse after killing them. You didn't act like they mattered. That they had a purpose, a life," I shouted at him my voice growing louder. I was frustrated and angry after everything that had happened. Nothing was the same anymore.

Zach only shook his head looking just as angry. He starred down at me in the coldest way possible his eyes growing darker by the minute. "You're accusing me of changing. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror. I'm sure the old Keira wouldn't just stand around waiting to be ordered around. I'm not the only one at fault here." He didn't say anything more but walked away literally fuming.

I stood there swallowing back tears. Everything was falling apart and it seemed too late to stop it from crumbling to pieces.

Harper who I had almost forgotten had been here listening and watching the whole episode walked up behind me. "Zach isn't the only one who's changed Keira," Harper said. Her voice held no accusation, no fear it was clear cut as if stating a well known fact. "You have to. We all have to. Adapt or die is the name of the game here."

I shook my head I didn't want to believe those words. Not just that I have changed but that we all had, did.

Harper's footsteps moved towards the doorway but she wasn't quite done here. "Kiera, this is what they want." I turned my head around watching as she stood there starring back intently. "They want you both at each other's throats. Together you both hold too much of a threat. You're stronger that way. But…but it's going to get much worse than this down the road. Everything will be changing, hurling towards you both in only a short period of time. If you stand a chance of not being too far sucked in you both need to pick up your act and fast." With that she left and I didn't doubt one single word.

There was a quick ring to my cell-phone and an even more distant ring down the hall. I didn't need to see caller id to know who it was. Looked down at the text I read:

_At the airport, time travels quick. See you in the winter. –Riley D._

--

Cameron Morgan's POV:

"Montez…Montez." I heard one professor whisper under her breath before I entered the room.

I walked in and saw Professor Davis holding a several week old newspaper. Two weeks, one days, and ten hours. The same newspaper Bex had read to me as soon as she had gotten hold of it.

"Professor Davis, I have a note for you from my mom."

She jumped faintly, only a spy would have seen. She set the paper down as if it meant nothing and tried to act calm, relaxed. It might have worked to had I not seen her earlier, had I not seen her jump.

I walked up to her and handed her the letter.

She smiled but it was off somehow. "Thank you dear," she said and looked at the letter. Only I could see that she was starring straight through it.

Leaving I knew something strange was going on but with finals coming I decided to put it in the back of my mind. The last thing I needed was to stir up more trouble.

--

**A/N: Sorry also if it's shorter than normal, but anyway review and I'll send you a sneak peak of the last chapter. Oh, and I'm not sure if you got this from the last scene so I'll just say this…Chapter 3: Merry's Choice…Ms. Cecilia Davis…goodnight, good morning, good afternoon**


	11. Call In

**A/N: On the last chapter I had stated '****sneak peak of the last chapter' which some of you caught stating in your reviews. I had meant to say for the next chapter. The last chapter or a scene from the last chapter is actually written but I don't think I'll be sending that out any time soon. Now don't worry this is not the last chapter and the last chapter is not coming to terribly soon. There is no way I can make the last chapter come all that soon with the plan I have. And sorry for the mistake it was late when I wrote the authors note.**

**Chapter 9: Call In**

**Warning: This chapter was a tough scene to write and might be a tough one to read. So I'm warning you ahead of time to keep that in mind.**

Keira Goode's POV:

I hadn't seen Zach in weeks after our fight. He left every morning with our father at the crack of dawn. I would always hear the sound of the car and rush over to my window just in time to see them driving away somewhere. Never knowing exactly where they were going, which may be why the sight always gave me knots in the pit of my stomach.

Although, I myself, didn't have much time to ponder on the feeling. I was in and out of the house constantly catching sight every now and then of my mom sitting at the kitchen table alone wine bottle in hand with a very distant look in her eyes. I wasn't even sure that she knew she was alone in the house when I left. She seemed so far out of reality at this point.

But I had my own problems to worry about as I was set-up for practice. Not in sword fighting, kick boxing, or anything to do with self-defense. I was being trained on how to cover murders up…like mom.

Learning how to hack into records and destroy certain attributes in the process, how to properly clean a bloody mess leaving it clean enough but not too clean to draw attention, and anything else to make it look like an accidental death, suicide, or whatever it needed to be.

Going home at night I would feel almost sick to my stomach. Wondering how they could all take it. How Harper could take it, someone I hadn't seen often but more than my brother. Over time though, I just…I don't know it just seemed to get easier an almost out of reality feeling. What I was doing I allowed myself not to think about, at least not to hard about.

It wasn't until later on that night that I realized how far we had come or maybe the more appropriate term would be fallen.

Zachary Goode's POV:

We, the three of us that were left, were called into one of the many rooms in the mansion by our father. The room we were about to enter was referred to as the Reflection Room, which seems contradictory when it had no mirrors inside.

Reaching the doorway I hesitated to open it when I heard very faint, low voices. Something big was going to happen and I was afraid in finding out what. Hesitantly, I opened the door and held the door open for Harper and Keira.

Harper went straight on in without a single hesitation in her step. Keira lagged behind glancing at me cautiously through narrow eyes before following behind Harper. There was a look in her eyes informing me that she was bothered about what was happening. At the same time there was a deeper look telling me that she wanted to talk to me whether it be about the fight or something completely mundane. Only as I finally walked in as well that we might not get that chance all that soon.

Many people were standing in the room, watching our moves, while others were gathered in a circle discussing something too low for me to hear.

I stayed near the door while Harper and Keira drew to the opposite side of the room. Harper went closer to the wall and Keira went out in the open closer to the circle gathered.

People from the circle looked at the three of us. Their expressions were blank and slowly they all moved out from there circle to different places in the room.

What we saw next made Keira gasp, Harper show a quick glance of shock, and as for me…well I'm not sure how I looked on the outside but on the inside I was shocked and terrified. Keira almost threw herself onto the floor had Marvin and Kyle not grabbed her in time. She didn't fight them off she seemed too stunned to care. She just continued to stare.

For lying on the floor, the bloody floor was our mother already dying before us from a bullet wound.

My father, walking towards me, handed me a gun I hadn't realized until now that he had been holding. "You need to shoot her Robert. You are ordered to kill Sarah Gates."

I stared down at Sarah Gates_—my mother_—helplessly. She was already lying in a pool of her own blood. Shot once and was fading, fast.

She looked at me her eyes the clearest I had ever seen them. She smiled a little at me, but she couldn't seem to hold it.

"Robert you need to carry through with the order," my mother replied weakly her voice straining but refusing to break. "Do what you are told. You're not the only one depending on your loyalty at the moment." She looked over at my sister and I did the same. Keira was standing almost shaking understanding now what had to take place and trying to cope. Sarah looked back at over me and was almost begging with me, "Robert, please…shoot me. This is the end for myself and let's face it I died a long time ago or at least my soul, anyway."

I brought the gun up and aimed down at her. My emotions were being suffocated. I no longer felt horrible about shooting her only a distant pang, almost annoying more than anything else.

"Please." It was the last word she spoke.

Keira Goode's POV:

The blast resounded through the entire room an echo that would never die down in my head. I collapsed to the floor Marvin and Kyle no longer willing to restrain me. I couldn't help but fall to the ground, even if it seemed a weak thing to do. What else do you expect when I had just witnessed my brother, my one and only brother, shoot my mom our mom. And it was all because he was ordered to by our father—_our father_.

I looked at Zach who was staring down at mom. After a moment, one fleeting moment he dropped the gun as if it burned like acid and left the room quickly like he couldn't get out any faster. All I could do was stare after him unable to look at mom barely able to hear the voices that were still surrounding me.

"Cordelia," my father called out. His voice sounded distant but not any less cold, _heartless_ than before. "You will need to cover up this mess as you have been taught. Eleanor you know what to do with the body."

Harper nodded with a poker face before walking over to my mom. I turned my gaze over to her, watching her moves as everyone else cleared out of the room. Once they were out I snapped out of my state, stood up, and walked over to the scene.

Gently I grabbed the gun and held onto it. This one item, this one machine caused more pain than I could bare. My hands tightened around it as I walked over to the sink that was in the room. Placed on top was a kit that had the tools I needed. Cleaning, erasing all the fingerprints carefully before laying it down on cloth. Looking back over I saw that Harper had the body covered ready to be moved. It was now clear for me to clean the blood that was still splattered across the floor.

Grabbing the necessary tools I tried hard not to think about what I was doing and after a while it started working, all too well.

**A/N: I was thinking about adding another quick section to this chapter, but since I'm going to Florida tomorrow early in the morning and not coming home until Tuesday I decided to leave this chapter as is so I can post it. Hope you enjoyed it and review, please!**


	12. Custody Battle

**A/N: For this chapter it's all in third person.**

**Chapter 10: Custody Battle**

Keira had never felt so much pain and heartache in her life. She wanted to get angry. She wanted to scream, to shout, to yell. She wanted to let loose all she was feeling and so she did.

All aimed straight at Harper.

"How can you do this! How can you act like nothing happened! How can you be heartless!" Keira wasn't sure if anyone else was close enough to hear her shouts but at the moment she didn't care. She was too angry, too broken, too afraid that it wasn't just her mother she lost when that shot was fired.

"I do what needs to be done, Keira. I do what my job is to stay alive. It doesn't mean I like it or don't like it. I just do what I need to in order to live another day." Harper didn't look up once at Keira as she continued sealing the body in a bag.

_My mother, that's my mother in there. My dead, lifeless, corpse of a mother._

Keira shook her head in rage as tears streamed down her face. "Another day, one life gone is it really worth it Harper? Is it really worth being cold and distant in order to do this, in order to live? You know you're not doing this to live another day because the fact is this isn't a life Harper. Killing people, murdering them and acting like nothing is wrong isn't a life." Harper didn't respond and with a short pause Keira added, "What would your brother think of you?"

This statement seemed to have pressed pause on the universal remote. Everything was still and silent. There was no sense of time anymore as Harper just stood there.

Then in an instant she looked over at Keira anger deep in her eyes, more hatred and emotion than she had ever seen. "Don't you dare bring him into this," she said it slowly, venomously. "You have absolutely no idea what happened. What I've went through Keira. You were never stuck standing still watching your brother's life disappear from his eyes. Yours is still alive, more or less." She walked past Keira heading towards the staircase to tell Elicia the body was ready for transport.

"More or less?" Keira asked as Harper paused at the doorway.

The next words that left Harper's mouth weren't as vicious but there was still a fading undertone of the venom from before in it. "Face it Keira it's not so much me you mad at it's more at your family. And your brother who might not be so much as the brother you used to know." With that Harper walked out and into the halls while Keira fell against the wall and slid down. Her legs no longer felt stable.

_Oh God, oh, god, get us out of here._

She wasn't sure if she had spoken the words or simply said it in her mind. She no longer had much of a grip and reality anymore and she felt…hollow.

---

_Days Later_

Rachel Roberts had arrived unexpectedly at the door to the Gates home. She was the sister of the late Camille Gates and she had arrived there for a specific reason.

It wasn't such a shock to Mr. Gates who graciously let her and the friend she brought inside the house. Mr. Gates had been expecting her for some time for he knew what he she wanted. However bringing Dr. Bowers threw him but only slightly.

"Ms. Roberts it's nice to see but such a shame for the reason," Mr. Gates replied as Rachel watched him tensely.

"Yes," Rachel responded and shook his head with great caution. "Well this is Dr. Bowers," she said turning and introducing the person next to her. "He's a therapist and I brought him to check on my niece, nephew, and maybe even their friend to see how they are all coping with the tragedy of losing their mother." She watched Mr. Gates closely to see how he would react.

Only Mr. Gates continued playing it calm with a slight smile. "Of course, we have our own here but if you like you can have yours talk with them." And with that Mr. Gates led Mr. Bowers to talk to the three teenagers leaving behind a very confused, worried Ms. Gates.

Rachel waited patiently outside for Dr. Bowers. When he finally stepped back into the living room he was shaking his head. Taking in a deep breath Rachel walked over to him. "So, how are they?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked gaze cautious.

Rachel tensed upon hearing that. She had a feeling that the diagnosis would be bad but now it seemed worse than what she expected. A minute later she nodded and said in almost a whisper, "Yes."

Dr. Bowers nodded pulling out paper from his folder and taking his glasses out from his pocket. "Well, Mr. Robert Gates is in a very…suicidal position at the moment."

"You think he's going to kill himself?" she asked in a harsh whisper. She was quite startled by this.

Gravely Dr. Bowers nodded his head. "If you don't take him out of here then I'm afraid that might be a possibility that or he could turn very violent on someone else. There is quite a lot of hatred and self-doubting he has buried in himself as well as a lot of self-hatred that is somehow connected to his mother. Somehow he feels guilty about her."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Dr. Bowers shook his head and replied, "I don't know Miss. Roberts that will take more than a one hour examination to figure out." He flipped through his pages before continuing. "As for his sister she's not as suicidal, but more of a mental and emotional breakdown waiting to happen. But if anything happens to Robert, if he actually does end up killing himself, then I'd be afraid for how Cordelia would react."

That was expected for Rachel knew how dependent the two siblings were on each now more than ever since their mother had died. Holding back tears she asked, "Did you talk with Eleanor as well?"

The look that crossed the therapists face surprised Rachel and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Eleanor…I've never met anyone so unemotional, so unattached to the world. She's almost robotic in a way." Shaking his head he closed his folder with the papers intact. "She is the one who worries me the most, more than any of the kids."

"But you said Robert was the suicidal one, the violent one. Shouldn't you be most concerned with him?"

"True he's the one he would most likely kill himself in the group. But with Eleanor she's lost practically all her humanity. However, my biggest concern," Dr. Bowers had dropped his voice down into a whisper. He gestured for Rachel to stand closer to him and she did. Dropping his voice even lower he continued, "I'm wondering how these kids became this way. There is more to it than your sister's death this go much deeper than that."

Rachel's eyebrows narrowed. "You think they're doing this on purpose. That they're turning…" Rachel didn't finish the sentence she wasn't sure how.

Dr. Bowers however finished it for her. "They're turning these kids into murderers and detached, psychotic murderers at that."

For the longest time Rachel had been worried that this was what had been happening. That somehow Camille had got herself wrapped in this mess. She and her brother never did like Rodney their brother-in-law. But Rachel wanted so desperately to like him for her sister's sake. She realized that was a mistake one that cost Camille her life and her children's future. She had to get the kids out of here.

Something she thought would be a problem and was even more concerned when Rodney willing handed all three kids over to her when she threatened to take him to court. She thought he would fight, but maybe the idea of the law getting involved frightened him. Only he didn't seem that way when he gave Rachel a knowing smile. She knew that this was too easy, that it was rigged but she didn't care. Her only mission was to get all three kids out of there as far as she was concerned her mission was completed. Her next was to get the kids far, far away from home.


	13. Who?

**Chapter 11: Who?**

Rachel Roberts POV:

"You know I think you kids need a vacation more than anything else. Just to get your minds away from all that has happened," I said, trying to sound casual. I really wanted to get them away from their father as far away and as quickly as possible. A vacation would be a good enough excuse.

Robert and Cordelia however didn't reply to the announcement. In fact they did nothing in response to my statement. They just sat there in their seats on opposite sides of the table and ate. Gazes locked on the food in front of them.

I gave off an awkward feeling smile, trying to stay cheerful and positive. "You know I have a friend who lives up in London. Maybe we can go there for a week or two or even longer for Christmas. She doesn't receive many visitors."

Finally I got reaction out of one of them. Robert looked up and starred at me for a long, silent moment. His face was blank but there was a deep emotion in his eyes, one that I wasn't able to catch. Soon Eleanor was coming down the stairs and Robert went back to looking his breakfast. He was no longer eating.

Turning in my seat I look towards the apparently 'robot' child of the group. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, her face was absolutely still and blank as she walked over sitting across the table from me.

So far she fit the criteria, but there were emotions in there. They were only hiding under the surface. But why would she hide them? What was her strategy in this?

"Do you want breakfast, Eleanor?" I ask her already standing up. There's a long silence while I walk and stand over the kitchen counter.

"I prefer to be called Harper." A two second pause. "And yes, please. Hash brown would be nice."

Gathering her food on a plate I watched them out of the corner of my eyes. Cordelia and Robert were both looking at her strangely but Elea—_Harper_ just sat there unbothered by their gazes.

_Interesting._

"Here you go, Harper." I place the plate of food in front of her. "Would you like milk…juice…water?"

She shakes her head. "I'm good, but thank you Ms. Roberts." She gives off a slight smile, but its forced.

"Sure, thing."

Robert stands up from the table a half-full plate in hand. Without saying a word he walks over to the sink.

"Well, anyway, we were just discussing about going on a vacation to…clear our minds. We were thinking about London. Do you have any specific preference elsewhere?" I asked Harper. Maybe I could get at least one persons opinion before booking a trip.

Harper thinks about it for a moment but shakes her head. "Nothing in particular. London sounds fine."

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll be leaving for London, shortly."

--

Cameron Morgan's POV:

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Bex asked although it sounded more of an accusation than an actual question.

We were both in her room in London, the winter break finally having arrived a week ago. Bex was at her computer desk while I was lying on her bed—pillow in arms—having been daydreaming too much that Bex took notice.

"No," I snap trying not to sound too quick about it. "No, of course not, why would I?" Even I couldn't be fooled by the sound of my voice as it betrayed me. "Okay…maybe, but not on purpose." I dug my head into the pillow so the last part was muffled. Still the cotton wouldn't affect Bex's hearing in the least.

I heard Bex sighing followed by the sound of her chair rolling harshly over carpet coming up beside me. "Maybe you'll see him again."

My head immediately raised above the pillow. "Bex, what does it matter if I do see him again? The point is we really don't know him. I told you before what my Aunt Abby said. Do we really know this Zachary Goode?" It was the questions that had been haunting me for weeks now. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. Not since I discovered who they were really after.

Why had Zach been following me in Boston and elsewhere? Why did the guy who was trying to kidnap me act like he knew Zach from somewhere? Who was _Zachary Goode_?

"Yes, I remember, but didn't she also give you his jacket. I mean, he can't be all bad…or…" Bex didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to.

The ending was what we both feared, deeply. If Zach was the enemy then logically with the knowledge we already obtained there were other enemies inside the Gallagher walls. Neither one of us wanted to think about that consequence. Neither of us wanted to even play with the idea.

It was a dangerous game and my gut instinct told me the game was about to become deadlier.

_Because the Gallagher Academy doesn't accept fools._

Oh, Zach, what were you trying to tell me?

"Come on," Bex said standing out of her chair. She already headed towards the door. Reaching it she looked back at me with a lifted eyebrow edging me to join her.

I dropped her pillow on the bed and shifted my feet over the edge. "Where are we going?"

"My parents study," Bex said, nonchalant. A smile was slowing spreading across her face. "If a Zachary Goode ever existed we'll find him there. No offense to Gallagher, but my parents have an ever larger database. Of course it will be harder to break but we'll have help."

"From who?"

"My sister."

**A/N: Don't forget to review. And I've changed my profile so now with story updates I'll start posting sneak peeks before the actual chapter is posted just to let you know.**


	14. Vacationing in London

**Chapter 12: Vacationing in London**

Cameron Morgan's POV:

I had met Bex's sister once, several years ago, around the time we were starting Gallagher. I still remembered the fact of how she looked a lot like her older sister, only a younger version. That about her still hadn't changed.

She was eleven or twelve now, I think, and she looked it. Her face still held that child-like structure while her gray eyes looked years older. Older from experience. Still, with the exception of her eyes, she looked like a normal, young girl—one who just happened to be an experienced hacker.

"Hailey, you remember Cameron," Bex said going around her sister. Hailey looked up and watched me with cautious, timid eyes. "From the Gallagher Academy."

There seemed to be click as her face brightened and she smiled. "The headmistress's daughter." I nodded.

"Hailey, I have a favor to ask you." Hailey turned back to face her older sister. "I need you to look someone up, see if you can find any information on them."

"You mean, hack?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face while her eyes sparkled. There was no doubt about what this girl would be spending her time on in the future, which wasn't a bad thing considering she was shy and didn't inherit the strength Bex had. She had a much different calling than her sister.

Bex nodded looking proud. "I want you to see if you can find a Zachary Goode on our home database. He attends or attended the Blachthorne Academy Institute for Boys."

"How old should he be?" Hailey asked. She opened her desk drawer where she was sitting at. "Around what age range?"

"Sixteen or seventeen."

Hailey took out a notepad and was jotting down the information, slashing a line under Zach's name for emphasis. "Anything else I can go by? Maybe looks?"

A sly look came toward me from Bex as I rolled my eyes in return. "Dark hair. Green eyes. Six foot. And he smirks, a lot. That about covers it," I said my lips tight together. Hailey nods while writing it all down even the smirking part, which I wasn't be serious on, or well, not very serious.

She stood up tapping her pencil on the pad on top of the notes. "Am I looking for anything specific? Like childhood, grades, where he lives maybe." There was a small smile at the last part as she looked from Bex to me.

"Yes," Bex replied looking solemn and glancing around. Hailey and I both leaned in to listen carefully. "Anything and everything you can find on Zach would be most helpful."

"Well that helps narrow it down, sis." Her voice was filled in sarcasm but Bex just smiled.

Hailey flipped the cover of her notepad over and pushed her pencil in the curling spiral holder on top. I took notice at the sparkly kitten on the front of the pad that looked quite normal. It wasn't something I would normally second guess except for the fact that there was something strange about the eyes that didn't look right to me. Considering this was a family of spies I didn't really want to know anything more about the notepad than what I saw.

"Do you think you can break easily into our database, Hailey?" Her sister gave her a look. "Just making sure my little sister is as good as I remember."

"Well your wrong Rebecca, I'm even better than you remember."

---

After tricking the house staff into staying downstairs Bex, Hailey, and I were safely in the cozy, deadly study of the Baxters.

"I wouldn't sit down on anything. Actually I wouldn't touch anything but the carpet if I were you," Hailey said while she took a seat in the leather chair behind the desk after having checked it twice. Bex stood next to her as they faced the computer. "Mom and dad like to keep most rooms, especially this one, on high alert. It's best to touch the least you can." She turned to Bex. "Do you have a way of going past the scanner? Once we have the computer on I can easily hack away at the system."

Reaching into her back pocket Bex pulled out a plastic mint carrier. She opened the lid and carefully pulled out certain items I cannot mention (some I think might actually be illegal). Within minutes the security system had been fooled and it was time for Hailey to start hacking away.

"It's times like these when its actually easy to have spy parents," Bex said packing her kit away.

I stood by her watching Hailey closely as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She was blowing through the security walls almost faster than I had seen anyone do before. If we put her and Liz together I doubted there was any database they couldn't break into no matter how high tech secured.

"Are you almost there?" Bex asked leaning overhead her sister starring directly at the screen.

"No, not quite. The security has been changed like usual so it will take a few minutes to figure out how this one works. I say give it another five minutes, eight tops." She sounded slightly frustrated as she spoke. She froze for a minute as a warning box popped up and then went back to typing like crazy.

"Rebecca? Cameron?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Great, bloody great," Bex muttered. She looked down at her watch. "It's early."

"Early, early for what?" I asked.

Bex's mom's voice rang through the house again. "Girls, we need to leave now. Traffic will be bad enough because of the winter rush. So it would be best to go to the stores now."

"Stores, Bex," I hissed. _I should have known. Shopping._

She gave me a quick apologetic look, whispered something in her sister's ear, kissed her quickly on top of her head, and then grabbed my arm and rushed us both out of the room. We were down the stairs in less than two minutes.

---

_(Hailey's Note)_

Operation: Hack and search for requested boy

Requesters: Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan

Subject:

Zachary Goode

Blackthorne Academy

16 ~ 17

Usual looks – Dark hair, Green eyes, Six foot

Information: EVERYTHING

P.S. Smirks (importance: none)

---

Zachary Goode's POV:

Cameron. I hadn't seen her in what felt like years. She looked inches taller than last time we met. Her hair seemed longer and lighter or maybe that was just from the sun.

I stayed my distance, afar, sitting at the restaurant waiting for my aunt and my sister. Harper had stayed back at the hotel wanting time alone and Aunt Rachel had let her with no questions asked. I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

Cameron was searching the streets subtly trying to find someone. She seemed to be hesitant through the searches as if she wasn't sure the person would be around or not. Could she possibly…

Her eyes darted my way and by that time I had turned around in my seat pretending to be looking at the posters on the doors in boredom. I wasn't sure if she would recognize me. I wasn't in a disguise, necessarily. All I had on was a worn-out baseball cap, dark sunglasses, a baggy jacket, and even bagger pants. Nothing at all like what my old school uniform was.

I could feel her eyes scanning the building and then starring straight at the back of my head. I might have just been paranoid.

"Cammie," I heard Bex calling out, the familiar 'British Bombshell'.

I could practically hear Grant's voice calling her that. I would probably never see him, or Jonas, or any of the other guys again. And that would be a good thing considering what I was destined for.

Turning my head to glance over my shoulder I saw Cammie jogging over to her friend who didn't seem to change in the least when I last saw her. Besides the fact that she wasn't in uniform instead she was in a more fashionable, noticeable clothing style choice. Cammie was in more casual wear where she wasn't popping out as much as Bex. That didn't surprise me, she wasn't known as the Chameleon for nothing.

They started talking in low whispers Cammie seeming desperate to leave. Bex just rolled her eyes looped her arm through hers and practically dragged Cammie in the next store. I smiled sub-consciously.

"Enjoying the view," Aunt Rachel called out. I turned around to see her looking down at me with raised eyebrows, eyes glistening. Keira was next to her, grinning knowing exactly who I saw. "See anybody familiar? Anybody…interesting?" she asked. The words held a double meaning.

I shook my head, mumbled, "No. Nothing," and walked right past them. Away from where I wanted to be the most.

---

Cameron Morgan's POV:

"You found a Zachary Goode, Hailey! Really?" I was shocked. Maybe because at school we hadn't yet this pre-teen was able to in her own home. Although, she did have the latest high tech devices and I mean the absolute latest, about seconds latest.

"Yep," she said, nodding. "But I don't think he's the one you're looking for. He is in an American Rock band that was formed back in two-thousand and two in San Diego, California. It's called Divided by Zero. He does vocals and the acoustic guitar. He never went to Blackthorne, ever, instead he went to Saint Anns down in Brooklyn."

"Was that the only Zach you could fine?" I asked, desperate.

"No, but he was the youngest," Hailey replied without a second thought.

"And he's not even in high school anymore," Bex added.

"No that was over two decades ago. He's thirty nine now. Oh and he has a puppy do you want to see a picture?" Hailey suddenly became really excited and it was a little strange.

"Hales, I'm sure you eliminated him as the Zach we were looking for before you found out he had a puppy. Being a bit stalkerish?"

"No, I'm being thorough." She sounded hurt and insulted. "It's what a good spy does."

"Was he really the youngest you could find, Hailey?" I asked, trying to find some hope.

Hailey shrugged. "Maybe not, but I've looked through them all. None fit the description you gave me and no one went or goes to a school anywhere near Blackthorne or to Blackthorne for that matter. It's just that this Zach stood out because he was in a band. But, no, I couldn't find the one you're looking for not with the name you gave."

Bex paced for a moment, thinking, then turned back over to Hailey. "Do you think you could break into the Blackthorne's list of students Hale? Do a scan through the students and find the ones that best match Cammie's description."

"I already started to try, but it will take days for me to get a list. The security they have is tight, really tight. It won't be an easy crack."

"But you think you can do it?"

"I'm sure going to try that's for sure."

"That's my sister."

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like Bex's sister? Do you like Aunt Rachel? We'll the freedom last…Review…Extra note today is my birthday, reviews would be pleasing to see.**


	15. Secrets

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

Cammie Morgan's POV:

_This is impossible._

I stood up off my bed in the guest bedroom, grabbed the robe hanging off the chair, and walked out onto the balcony. The night air was extremely cold yet extremely welcoming. I wrapped myself tighter in the robe as I took a seat on the bench and starred up at the night sky. The stars shined brighter than before and there was light snow on the ground for the night.

Tonight I wouldn't be getting any sleep that much I knew and was fine with. Too many thoughts were flooding my mind—too many problems with no answers, no solutions. Ones I of course would never figure out in one night, but I would have to figure out soon. Although it may even be too late to figure out what was happening, what I was being hidden from.

And…and it was crazy to think about. Still I couldn't keep my mind off the feeling. Today, or well, yesterday—since it was already one in the morning—I felt that there was somebody watching me while I was shopping with Bex and her mom. There was a good choice that those eyes were from the Circle of Cavan since they were out to get me for some strange reason one that I'm still working on.

If that was who I felt then I could forgive myself, but of course it wasn't. No, it was a certain boy that I could not seem to get a grasp on, who has come to haunt me in London even when he's not here wherever he is.

_Why is it so difficult to forget about someone?_

Maybe because it would be a danger if you did.

Freezing I thought over every situation that happened in the course of the year with Zach. Nothing clicked but my perspective changed.

No matter what I couldn't trust Zach. Something strange was going on and I had a gut feeling he was a part of it somehow, which meant immediately I couldn't allow myself to trust him. I couldn't let my guard down.

The top three things I needed the quickest information on:

1) I would have to figure out who Zach really was if Hailey couldn't.

2) I would have to find out why the Circle of Cavan was after me and not Macey.

3) I would have to know what the adults didn't want me to know, what they were lying to me about.

And all three items might be connected, solved in one answer. That thought chilled me even more than the frigid night air.

---

Harper's POV:

I stared down hard at the papers in front of me, the only light coming from the moon shining in from the two windows in the small hotel room. Heavy snow was starting to fall. Keira rolled over in her bed but didn't wake.

Turning my head I looked over at the clock and internally groaned. It was three almost four in the morning and in the past eighteen hours and seven minutes I had gotten nowhere.

I still had the same information I had before and it frustrated me. There was still no answer to my question or maybe there isn't an answer. Maybe I was overlooking things…but no…it didn't seem to add up otherwise. There had to be something else to this there couldn't be that one reason. It wasn't even that large amount of information, nothing that would really threaten the Circle. It was like stealing a grocery list from a house instead of the list of social security and credit card numbers. Taking a list that might irritate someone but not one you could really destroy their life with. Rather not even shaking the foundation of what they've built up instead of suddenly having it all crumble to pieces.

No this went much deeper then petty thievery, I knew it.

"Harper?" Keira mumbled out groggily. She finally woke up and was rubbing her fist against her eyes. "Why are you up?" She stared at me her blue eyes still cloudy from sleep.

"Researching," I said simply. My gaze returned back to the papers in front of me debating whether I wanted Keira to know what I was looking at. I couldn't see any cons for it.

There was a shifting of weight. "For what?" Keira asked, her footsteps soon following her voice. In eight seconds she was sitting on her knees looking down at the papers, she had picked up, in her hands. Her eyebrow lifted in concern. "Harper, why are you looking at these files on David Morgan?"

"Because I need to understand why the Circle of Cavan was after him in the first place."

Keira let out a breath setting the paper back down. "You know why Harper he stole the list…"

"A list that was as harmless as a list of library books. Keira it held no valuable information about us. He wasn't even looking for valuable information about the Circle. For all we know he didn't even know we existed."

Keira's nose twitched at the thought and her forehead wrinkled. "Then why would the Circle be so dead set about getting rid of Cameron because of what her father did especially when her father is already out of the picture." As each word came out of her mouth her eyes were becoming clearer.

"Exactly. There is something else to this Keira, something beneath the words. I didn't really question it before not until they started going after Cameron as hard as they have. Even at that point I didn't put much thought to it. I just remained on the assumption that they were just sending a message, but one they started putting a lot of effort into. There has to be more to it, more of a reason to go after the Morgans as much as they have." I flipped through the pages again as if I would finally see the answer this time. "Now if I can just find out what it is."

"Harper maybe it would be best just to sleep for now and start searching later in the afternoon. We only have a few more hours left for sleep and I can guess that you haven't even gone to bed yet."

"I don't need to sleep every day," I mumbled. Keira rolled her eyes but didn't argue. She left me to my research while she settled back into bed her eyes more weary than before.

"I mean really Harper we have loads of time for this, so that you don't have to stay up till four in the morning."

And that was where Keira was wrong and I knew she knew that deep down. This—living with their aunt—wasn't going to last long not as long as the Circle was still running and they knew where we were. I wouldn't put it past them that they weren't keep extra tabs on our location up to the exact room we were standing in. As for no longer running that would be a very, very difficult challenge to overcome going against the amount of years they've been established, their roots having dug deep. It would be a long, difficult war in order to finish off the Circle of Cavan.

_I give it another week before we're taken back. No more than that or else I'll be concerned._

There was still nothing more on the question that was still plaguing my mind. But the name Morgan started to sound more and more strangely familiar but that might be the result of my exhausted mind playing tricks on me.

**Review and tell me what you think of the latest chapter.**


	16. Set In Motion

_**A/N: For your viewing pleasure I present you with Chapter 14 the longest chapter that does indeed contain Zammie.**_

_**(Cue: Applause)**_

**Chapter 14: Set in Motion**

"Sir, shouldn't we start planning on how to get Robert, Cordelia, and Eleanor back?"

"It's already set in motion, Marvin."

"But, sir, you only sent two out to keep an eye on them and…and just wait. How are we supposed to bring them back this way?"

"Because in doing it this way they will be more willing to come back."

Rodney Gates gaze was harsh on Marvin Lutez. He really disliked his authority being questioned and everyone knew that. Marvin backed up slightly from the glare and a smirk spread across Rodney's face. He was still in charge just like it had always been with his family for the last hundreds of years and just what it will be in the future years to come. The major authority power bloodline would stay pure.

Rodney stood up away from his desk, hands clasped securely behind his back, walking towards the only window in the office. The first snow there was starting to fall. "I know Camille's sister, Marvin. She may act all righteous and make pleasing to hear promises to them but she will not keep to her word. They will see that shortly. When that time comes they will know. They will see that the outside cannot be trusted. Rachel will teach them that lesson whether she realizes it or not."

"Yes, sir," Marvin said bowing his head a great ways. He was trying to make up for ever saying his doubts out loud to Rodney.

With a slight nod of the head Rodney showed that he had accepted the apology. He walked back over to his desk in a calm pace. "Now go get the Fitzgerald's on the line. I think we may have to move the arrangement sooner than was originally planned."

***

Zachary Goode's POV:

"Why don't you three go out shopping for the day. I have calls I need to make that are work related and I don't want you to have to be cooped up in the hotel all day," Aunt Rachel was stating as she was taking out her wallet.

"It's okay Aunt Rachel we don't mind. We can keep ourselves entertained here," Keira said while our aunt just shook her head.

"Nonsense, you need fresh air. So I want you all to go out and have fun, and that's an order not a request." Her tone was serious but a smile was lighting her face. A wad full of cash was in her hand in a second flat. "And if you need money." She passed out forty to each of us. "Feel free to spend it."

"Are you sure?" Keira asked looking at the cash with concern. "What about spending time with you?"

"You have all the time you need I'm not sending you off anywhere. We're in this together for the long run. Trust me in a month or two you will start feeling like regular teenagers and wanting to escape what you know as home." She gave us a wink before shooing us all out the door. Harper was the least willing to leave.

Once we were out of the building I turned to Harper. "Why did you want to stay in the hotel so bad? What are you up to?" I tried to hide the suspicions out of my tone. It wasn't that I didn't have trust in Harper it was that I didn't _completely_ trust her.

"Research, Zachary. Don't worry so much about it your sister has an idea of what I'm doing. And now, I'm going to find a library." She took out her map (a while back our aunt had given each one of us a map) and her own i-phone. The coven always made sure we had the latest in technology which meant new cell-phones, new laptops, and new gadgets every month or so.

"The library?" Keira asked confused. "How are you going to find information about us in there?"

"I don't know yet, but it's a start." Then with that said Harper disappeared walking straight into a heard of people around the corner.

Keira and I remained going straight.

"She's researching about the COC?" I asked in a whisper. Not daring to say the full name or even a word out when we were in the public. The initials were bad enough to state.

Keira nodded. "The way they're acting is puzzling her so she thinks there is something hidden that she doesn't know about. It's been driving her crazy so far and I don't think she got any sleep last night." We stopped short as Keira saw a shop that caught her eye. "Well this is my stop, I can kill an hour or two here at least."

I stared overhead and saw a bookstore and couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up," Keira said stopping me before I could comment. She knew me all too well as she raced across the street before I had a chance to say anything.

Shaking my head I looked across the streets and wondered what I was going to do in order to kill time.

---

For most of the time I went from shop to shop never staying too long in one place. By late afternoon, while leaving the twelfth shop, I spotted a familiar blonde. I knew the most reasonable thing to do was walk away, disappear before more complications occurred. It was always easier thought than done though.

My feet decided not to listen to the logic as I started following the Chameleon—from a safe distance, of course.

I kept following her for ten minutes or so when I started to wonder where her friends were, why she was here by herself with everything that happened. Watching I saw her shoulder blades tense for a moment as she cast a glance backwards. _She knows she's being followed now, you should leave her alone._

She turned a corner walking away from the crowd and into a deserted alley. The last thing I should have done was follow her there but I did it anyway. Thinking to myself, I can live with the consequences later right now I have to see her. I have to talk to her.

"Zach!" Cammie exclaimed looking at me in shock. "What are you doing here?" She looked around, nervously. She certainly hadn't been expecting me to have been the one following her. But then, who had she been expecting?

"What I can't come here on vacations as well?" I asked and earned a glare from her.

She walked up closer to me still glaring. "Zach, why are _you_ here? I know how slim the odds are for you being right here at this time in this spot. I'm sure you can do the calculations."

I just smirked and replied, leaning in closer, "Like I told you I'm here on vacation." She stumbled back, no longer holding a glare.

"Zach just…just go home," she said sounding tired. She turned around without a second thought. Without a thought that I had an easy shot at killing her. She trusted me to a degree when she shouldn't, not anymore.

I grabbed her arm before she could take a step further. I couldn't let her go just now not when I hadn't seen her in months.

She sighed and turned back around towards me but I kept a hand on her coat. Almost afraid she would evaporate right then and there.

"How's your aunt?" I asked trying to make small talk and dropping my arm. "After she got shot and all."

"She's fine," she replied looking at me confused. "How did you know she was my aunt?"

Automatically I did my signature move pointing to myself and saying, "Spy." She didn't roll her eyes at me or snap a comment like I had expected her to do. She just looked down to the ground, thinking.

"Cammie…" I didn't know how to finish. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind. So many different things I wanted to tell her, so many that I couldn't. So many things that would make her hate me, loathe me.

"Bex and I are going to be dinning at the Starlight tonight at six sharp. You can show up then or not." She shrugged nonchalant like it didn't matter; like it didn't bother her but her own eyes betrayed her. "As of right now I have to go. I have…things to do." For the second time she turned around and this time I didn't stop her from walking away.

The Starlight, huh, that made my job easier. Two entirely different jobs, with two entirely different goals.

---

I shouldn't be here. I should walk away now. This was a bad idea.

Even with all that on my mind I still kept on walking into the Starlight restaurant without any hesitation in my steps. It was all mental that was wavering.

It was six sharp and within a microsecond I spotted Cammie laughing with Bex as they sat and ate with a younger child, almost a miniature version of Bex.

Cammie quickly spotted me and stopped laughing. She almost seemed shock to see me. Bex looked over, saw me, and then gave me a smile. Knowing then at that moment that Cammie told her about meeting with me in the alley and then she, unlike Cammie, expected me to show up. The younger girl quickly followed what the other two we're doing and looked over at me with a small, curious smile.

Walking over I winked directly at the youngest and she blushed turning away just as quickly. I grabbed the back of the only empty seat at the table. "Mind if I join you ladies?" I asked with a pristine British accent.

The youngest held back a giggle while Cammie starred up at me about to speak. Bex quickly intercepted for her. "Not at all."

I nodded and sat down in between Cammie and the little girl, who I really needed to know her name.

"And who are you?" I asked her as she tried to hide behind her hair. Her actions reminded me of Cammie and not Bex at all, but her looks could not be denied.

"My younger sister Hailey Laurel Baxter," Bex answered for her.

Hailey nodded before adding quietly, "But many call me Laurel, excluding family and teachers." My face paled as soon as the name slipped from her tongue. Bex and Cammie shared a look. One of them was about to ask me what was wrong when a waitress came over, bringing relief to me for now.

We gave her our orders while I quickly composed myself. Receiving a text message Bex and Hailey excused each other from the tables leaving only Cammie and I.

Cammie nudged me with her elbow. When I looked over at her she asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I replied in a bored tone as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

But Cammie wasn't going to have it. "Your face became fairly pale after Hailey told you her nickname. Do you have a problem…some bad memory associated with the name Laurel?" Gritting my teeth and flipping through a menu I no longer needed I just shook my head. However I was tense and Cammie could see that plain as day. We were trained to pick up these signals. "Zach?"

I looked over at her seeing her give me a look. One that wasn't harsh or glaring. One that was kind that wanted desperately for me to open up.

"I knew someone, once, named Laurel who is no longer around, that's all." My tone declared that I wasn't going to say anymore than that. It could get too complicated if I did.

Cammie ignored the tone though and asked, "How did she die?"

_Because of me._

I didn't respond and thankfully the waitress came over with our drinks. I wasn't sure what I would have been able to say if she hadn't come.

Saved by the waitress, now that was a first.

---

"So Zach what brings you to London for this winter break? Besides the chance of seeing our dear friend Cameron," Bex asked looking over at me.

"My aunt. She decided to have vacation here."

"Bringing you along," she assumed. Her eyes dashing with curiosity, wanting to know exactly what relationship we shared that would cause me to be vacationing with her instead of my parents.

I only nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"You're Zachary Goode?" Hailey asked while I watched her cautiously over the tip of my glass. She smiled shyly, no real threat there.

"Yes, why, am I spoken of often?" I asked in a teasing manner.

Bex opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw the look Cammie was giving her. _Well, I have my answer._

"Didn't know you cared so much, Gallagher Girl." She rolled her eyes while moving the food on her plate around with her fork. In a somewhat condescending, teasing tone I added, "Playing with your food, I don't think Madame Dabney would approve."

With that out the arguments and continual teasing occurred between Cammie, Bex, and I leaving Hailey only to listen in since she didn't know exactly what we were talking about more than half the time.

Soon the checks arrived and with much fussing we came to an agreement on everyone paying for their own meal. We started heading out of the restaurant after that. Bex and Hailey suddenly, and conveniently, had to use the restroom and make a call to their driver, which landed Cammie and I standing outside in front of the restaurant.

It was close to eight and it was chilly. Cammie wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm while only wearing a thin jacket. She looked so strange in the moonlight. So…innocently beautiful and angelic as the chilly wind blew her hair around her face. She looked over at me with blue wondering eyes but didn't say anything.

After a moment I turned to stare at the street. Before I could debate with myself the words slipped off my tongue so easily even though I had never spoken it out loud to anyone.

"She was my sister."

"What?" Cammie asked thrown by the statement. I looked up and saw the sudden flash of recognition in her eyes. "Laurel…she was your sister."

"My baby sister, yes, her real name was Lauren but we all called her Laurel instead." I looked back down to the ground watching as the snowflakes started hitting the pavement.

There was a cold touch of fingers on my arm and then a whisper barely loud enough over the traffic, "How did she die Zach?"

Without much thought the words again tumbled out of my mouth. "She fell, broke her neck, she died instantly. The paramedic there couldn't help her, she was already gone." I stepped back away from Cameron's touch and her hand fell. We stayed quiet and watched the traffic ahead of us passing by.

After a minute had passed Cammie said, "Thanks for telling me, Zach." She looked back over at me rubbing her hands across her arms for warmth. "For opening up."

"It's freezing out here. We should go back in and wait for Bex and her sister there," I said and Cammie nodded in agreement.

We went back in and sat down together on a bench close enough that we barely touched.

My cell-phone rang out with a text.

_Where are you? I know you like the night and all, but really Zach. Text or be home within the next ten minutes – Keira._

"I have to go," I said hanging up the phone. I leaned over to kiss her quickly on the cheek, but Cammie turned her head to soon. Our faces were less than a centimeter apart.

There were whispers and giggles from around us but it was all so dim to me. Without much time for thoughts in backing away Cammie had closed the gap.

It had been over six months since the last time we had kissed. Still the memory of it flooded instantly back into my mind, the kiss that I had initiated. I couldn't help but think that this time it was better.

With one second longer of feeling her lips on mine I leaned back breaking the kiss.

There was a lot that wasn't said in that minute apart and maybe…just maybe that was for the better.

Cammie leaned away and rested her back against the wall while I stood up and headed for the door. The tension in the room was heavy even if we were the only ones who felt it.

"Goodbye Cameron," I said looking at her one last time. She looked lost and angry and didn't say anything back to me and so I left.

***

Cameron Morgan's POV:

"Hailey what is it? Did you find him?" I asked walking into the room and softly closing the door. The clock rang out through the house signaling the start of a new day.

Hailey stood in front of the window letting the moonlight hit her as she shuffled through papers. She looked up her eyes looked translucent as they darted between me and Bex.

"Well seeing what he looked in person certainly has helped in picking him out."

Hailey took out several pieces of paper and set them down on a nearby end table. The papers showed a small picture and information on the side about the student. Only one piece of paper remained in Hailey's grip.

"You broke through Blackthorne security?" Bex asked surprised and prideful. Hailey nodded with a smile on her face.

"It certainly wasn't easy but I managed. Now about this Zachary Goode…" Her voice trailed off as we both looked at her intently. "Well there wasn't much to find about him. All it says is his full name Zachary Michael Goode, his birthday is in late November 1992, and he dropped out of school for last semester."

"He dropped out, why?" Bex asked while I stood there silently.

"There's no reason stated and he had all A's so it has nothing to do with failing. He just…dropped out," Hailey said with a shrug.

"Can I see it?"

She handed the paper over to Bex while I stood there thinking it over. I had wondered before if he still was going to school. It had been peculiar to find him here and there and not at his own school. Now the question was why did he drop out.

Bex handed over the paper to me and it said all that Hailey stated.

_Well, now you know his official age._

***

_Weeks Later (Winter Break is over)_

Keira Goode's POV:

They had come in at noon. Two people a man and a woman both formally dressed had walked in through the front with a mission set one that we hadn't been prepared for while Aunt Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

His hand clasped down on my arm ready to take me away wherever they were planning to take me. Harper stood there stone-faced, but as for Zach his rage was starting to build.

"Who are you?" Zach practically shouted, grinding his teeth. He was furious you could see it clearly in his face.

"Your aunt sent us," the woman stated in a laid back tone. "We are going to take your sister to the Monte Boarding School. It's all for the best."

The Monte Boarding School was an all girls' school for troubled teens. My aunt was sending me away but not Harper, at least not to the same school, and Zach might just end up at Blackthorne again. The main fact was she was separating us…a sharp chill ran up my spine at the thought.

"Let her go," Zach said through clenched teeth. When I turned around to look back at him he stance was completely different.

His body was stiff and his eyes were hard starring coldly at the two adults. His forehead was creased and his mouth was in a straight, firm line. He wasn't blowing up or yelling or throwing any kind of tantrum yet this more silent rage was even scarier than if he had been shouting at the top of his lungs. It was always the quiet anger that ended up being the worst. The silence before the storm that was something I had learned a long time ago.

The man sighed but didn't release his hold on my arm. "This may be hard for you children to understand but this is being done in your best interest. This is the choice your aunt choose from the advice of an expert therapist. You'll see each other again sometime in the future." He stated it calmly and patiently before turning away and walking away dragging me with him.

"I don't want to go," I complained while thinking of the best way to flip him.

Maybe if I ran…but what good would that do?

I looked over at Harper in uncertainty only to see a suddenly pale looking Harper who was starring straight through me. She was starring straight at…

A shot ran out and the pressure on my arm was released as the man collapsed to the floor. The woman screamed in shock as her face became ghostly white.

_They found us. The Circle found us._ The only thoughts that raced through my mind.

"WAIT!" Harper shouted hands held up as she half-ran over to the woman. "Don't shoot. Just don't shoot we can figure something else out. Okay."

Why was Harper arguing with the Circle? She would never stop them from killing someone that she knew on the spot much less a stranger. It didn't make sense unless…

Fearfully I turned around and saw Zach gun in his hand raised. But then I realized this wasn't Zach, no, this wasn't the brother I knew it was someone else. It was Robert Gates and he was preparing to fire another bullet.

"ZACH!" Harper shouted again desperation in her voice. Slowly Zach let his finger drop away from the trigger but he still held the gun high in the air. "I'm sorry about this," Harper said in a softer voice.

The woman fell to the floor in two seconds flat after being knocked out by Harper.

"We don't have to kill her, necessarily. We can spare her, maybe. For now let's just tie her up." Harper was already kneeling on the floor next to the woman preparing her to be lifted up.

Starring back over at the man I thought maybe he still might be alive. Maybe my brother only meant to stop him if not in the best way. My heart fell as I saw the bullet having hit his skull. There was no doubt now if Zach didn't want to kill him he would have shot him in the leg, arm, or even in the back. The head was the worst place to shoot it was the spot you wanted to hit if you really wanted someone dead.

Without thinking much more about it I went in search of a chair and rope.

***

Zachary Goode's POV:

The woman was safely tied up unconscious and she would remain that way for hours to come. It surprised me that Harper wanted the woman's life spared I didn't understand it. This wasn't the Harper I thought I knew.

Clapping, slow clapping, came from through the doors as we all turned and saw Elicia and Mark entering the room. Elicia held her hands together now that we saw them.

"I must say I'm surprised Robert. I didn't think you were as cut out for this life as everyone seemed to be, but killing the man in that instant. Killing him when you didn't have to changed my mind and you would have done the same to the woman I have no doubt. That of course is if Eleanor,"—her gaze was sharp on Harper—"hadn't stopped you which is such a shame. Not what I expected from you but at least now we know. Oh, don't you love technology and the video cameras." She looked above herself and stared at the camera that was hidden in the rug.

Mark intercepted not looking quite as pleased. "You would have destroyed the video evidence, I hope as it was lesson number one. Don't let impulsive actions make you sloppy."

"Yes, I would have taken care of the data from all nine cameras in the room upstairs behind the trick wall." At that said Mark seemed to become less tense and more content.

"Very good, Robert," Elicia said with a smile before turning over to the three girls. "We'll take over from here, Eleanor, Cordelia. Luckily for her we're in a forgiving mood today. The car to take you back home is outside. I'm sure that's where you want to go know that your Aunt has lied and betrayed you. Promising you to keep you together safe under her care, am I right?" None of us spoke which to Elicia seemed to speak volumes. "What I thought, you just can't trust your outside family. You three are dismissed we'll take care of things and your Aunt Rachel. She'll receive what she deserves."

I was the first to walk out of the room and with a sense of pride. I had ended somebody's life true but they had deserved it. They had tried to take a member away and I wasn't going to let that happen. No, the man, whoever he was, needed to be taken out and now our aunt was next. I hope…

In my steps I paused. _Was I just about to be glad about the idea of them torturing our aunt who may indeed have broken a promise but still was family, our aunt?_ It was then that it started to dawn on me what was going on.

Suddenly Harper shouted out, "Morgan!"

**A/N: So what did you think? Review? [Insert: Puppy Dog Eyes]**


	17. Reverberations

**Chapter 15: Reverberations**

"Dr. Steve you wanted to see me," Riley said opening the door slightly.

"Indeed. Come in my boy," Dr. Steve replied tapping his fingers in concentration. Riley entered the office shutting the door behind him. "Take a seat," he offered. He gestured one hand to the chair in front of his desk.

Riley sat down and on the outside looked relax. Inside he was trying to figure out why Dr. Steve had summoned him.

_Was this due to the misplaced punch that sent Jeffrey to the hospital?_ Riley hadn't done it on purpose. He had nothing against Jeffrey Suave it was all because of miscalculation. Or maybe this was about the school no longer being able to afford to continue paying for his attendance here because the cost was too much. It wasn't as if Riley's mom was actually paying a cent for him to be here nor would she care if he no longer stayed. Stay or go it wouldn't matter at home.

The next question left Riley more puzzled. "Your good friends with Zachary Goode are you not?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Yes," Riley replied without hesitating.

"And you live near him, is that correct?"

"Yes, but Dr. Steve what does this have to do with anything?"

"I have been in quite wonderment in why Mr. Goode dropped out of school last semester. I was wondering if you could shed some light on the subject. Perhaps you talked to him over the winter break…" Dr. Steve paused to let Riley fill in the blanks.

"I'm sorry, sir," Riley answered shaking his head. "Zach wasn't at home during the winter break. He went to London, I think. And besides that I really don't know why Zach dropped out only that he did."

Disappointment was on Dr. Steve's face as he took in the information. "So I see." An idea struck him then as his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Riley, what do you think of finding and following Mr. Zachary Goode around for a few days?"

"You mean you want me to spy on him."

"Yes, exactly."

"Just to find out why he is no longer attending the Blackthorne Institute."

"Precisely."

"I guess so," Riley answered with a shrug. Spying on his friend that would be new. He wasn't sure how Zach would feel about it he knew his friend liked to have privacy and being a spy being spied on wasn't a welcoming gesture. Still, it wasn't like Riley could turn Dr. Steve down. Really, he was the one paying for everything.

Dr. Steve stuck out his hand as Riley shook it making the deal. "Excellent. I will have you sent out in a few days from now. I suppose you do understand that Mr. Goode cannot know that you are following him."

"I understand, Dr. Steve."

---

Harper never did explain to her cousins why she had suddenly shouted out the name Morgan. It had set both Zachary and Keira on edge, even more so on Zach's part.

However, for Harper, she had a sudden revelation and wanted to get home as quickly as possible to check it out. She had dashed for the black limo while Zach and Kiera went towards it with more caution.

Of course through the whole car ride she was questioned constantly by the two of them, but she never answered any of their questions. They all simply rolled off her as she ignored them. Her mind was much busier piecing information together.

Once they reached their home Harper was out of the car and inside in thirty seconds flat. For the rest of the week Zach and Kiera did not see Harper again.

When they finally did see her again all three of them had been summoned into Rodney Gates office.

***

Keira Goode's POV:

"I have a specific mission for the three of you and it's an important one," he stated looking at all three of us. Harper and Zach only seemed mildly interested, only pretending they were actually listening to what he was saying. Father stood up from his seat and walked over to us where we sat on the only couch in the office. "It's highly important because you will be doing it on your own."

That got the other two's attention as they perked up.

"We're doing it alone?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes, you will have to plan, execute, and cover up on your own." He started walking back over to his desk, grabbed three folders, and then placed them in front of us. "Your mission is to kill Cameron Ann Morgan. I expect the job to be done by next Sunday morning with all three of you back at the house. I don't care how you complete the mission just as long as it's complete by the appointed time." With that said father walked out of the office leaving us three to ponder over our new mission.

Flipping a page or two in the folder I saw it was all about facts. Mainly it held background information on her but it also contained her daily school schedule and the few weaker spots of her school although it would be much easier to attack when she wasn't behind the Gallagher Walls.

I took a look over at Zach to see how he was reacting. He hadn't even touched the folder. He was starring at it hard with a gaze I couldn't decipher. I looked over at Harper and saw that she was already scanning the last page.

There was a shifting of weight and when I looked back over at Zach he was already standing and walking out the door. The folder for him was still waiting on the table, untouched.

***

Cameron Morgan's POV:

The halls were filled with whispers during the first month of being back at school. Only one thing was on everyone's mind as if we really didn't have anything else to worry about.

"I hear she was a double agent for the Russians, but the Headmistress found out because of a slight slip of the tongue. So she had to leave for her headquarters right when the clock struck New Years."

"No, it was more of a love story. She left in search of her long lost love that she could no longer stand living without, which caused her to suddenly leave with no note of her absence. She's somewhere in the Caribbean now."

One girl's voice lowered to a whisper but I could still hear every word crystal clear. "I hear she's the mother of Zachary Goode, one of the boys from the transfer last year, and so she went over to teach at Blackthorne Academy."

None of what was being said was true though. Professor Davis resigned it was as simple as that and a lot less exciting possibility. Although, the reasons for this resignation were either unknown or classified. Either way I didn't have any desire to go in search of records for a teacher I hardly even knew. She accepted her position the year after I was in the class she would teach, which was several years ago.

I continued walking past the girls and their fabricated gossip of why a teacher left in the middle of the semester (it was hardly heard of) but Tina stepped into my path.

"Do you have any ideas of what happened to Professor Davis, Cameron?" Tina asked, eyes glistening for possible inside news.

It took all I had not to roll my eyes. "All I know Tina is this, Professor Davis resigned from teaching at Gallagher for reasons that are unknown and shall remain unknown."

Tina wasn't very pleased in hearing this. She had wanted something juicy and that was exactly what she got three point five seconds later.

"No, I know what happened. She was having a secret love affair with Mr. Smith," shrieked one girl as the rest slowly agreed with her.

Yeah, the most paranoid guy in the world, not a chance, I thought as I continued my long walk towards Culture and Assimilation.

***

"Rachel, it was the right thing to do. They needed help," Dr. Bowers said trying to comfort her.

But Rachel Roberts wouldn't hear it. She should have done nothing; she shouldn't have listened to Dr. Bower's advice. It was the mistake that cost her those children. They were now back where they started, she knew that. And now they were probably more indebted to the group than before, and it was her fault. If she just hadn't sent those applications, if she hadn't tried to send them away, if she just kept them all together than none of this would have…

"Do you…do you smell smoke?" Dr. Bowers asked looking worriedly around the office.

It burned as Rachel took in a deep breath. It was smoke all right and she hadn't even realized it. She had been too preoccupied in her own thoughts to sense the sudden danger.

She saw the blackness seeping its way into the room. Her eyes widened. _Stupid, so stupid, idiot._

She shouldn't have thought that it was over, that the cost would only be the loss of those children back in to bloody, deceitful hands. Of course not, that would be too simple. No, this mistake was going to cost actual lives and not just her life but Dr. Bowers as well.

"What th—?" His voice faded as the ceiling started to collapse.

**A/N: Okay, so this was a more of a setting up chapter. Now I know it's been a while since Riley and Professor Davis were introduced. So in case you don't remember them or much about them**

**Riley was in Chapter 7: Quick Visits**

**Professor Davis was in Chapter 8: Harper's Insight**


	18. Vanishing Act

**Chapter 16: Vanishing Act**

Keira Goode's POV:

The moonlight, the only light, shined through the only window in my room. I rubbed my eyes let out a yawn before pushing myself in a seating position and then speaking.

"Zach what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly as I looked at my brother who was now kneeling beside my bed. "It is way too early in the morning to do anything," I added in almost a groan.

If there was anything that bothered me the most it was being woken up at four in the morning. The rest of the day was shot because of it.

His shoulders slumped together as he stood up, deflated and tired. "I just thought you would like to know I was leaving today. I'm leaving the group and since you were so deadest on joining me I thought you would want to know. But…" He started walking away and I quickly grabbed his arm throwing my whole body to the other side of the bed almost falling out in the process.

"Wait, what?" I asked in a whisper shout. I wasn't sure if I had completely heard him right due to being half-awake.

He turned back around towards me a sadness overcastting his face. "I'm going to make a run for it, Keira. I'll probably get killed for it soon enough, but I decided I can't do this. I can't live like this otherwise…" He didn't finish the statement as he shoved a hand through his, now much longer, hair in frustration.

He didn't need to finish the sentence I already had a pretty good idea of how it ended. If he did stay here, if we stayed…well…we wouldn't be the same people much longer, let's leave it at that.

"I'm going with you, wherever it is you're planning on going. Do we have a specific destination?" I asked standing out of bed.

Zach flashed a small grin and replied, "Nope, we'll only know when we get there." He didn't sound the least worried about lack of planning and I realized just how impulsive, how last second, this decision really was.

And for us that wasn't exactly a good thing, but I've gone against my better judgment before and lived.

"So we're being spontaneous instead of planned, maybe it'll work," I said with a shrug as if it didn't matter.

He nodded saying, "We better go over to Harper and talk to her. It would be strange if we just left without taking her and we need all the time, the lax, we can get."

***

"This is crazy, you know," Harper said shaking her head as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. They had woken her up and brought her down to the Gates four-car garage where on the way they discussed their plans.

"Of course it is, and they'll most likely find us and kill us," Zach said in agreement. He lowered the hood of a car finishing the last installments. "But Keira and I have decided we can't live here like this anymore. We have to try to escape. Try being the key word."

For a moment Harper watched Zach with narrow eyes as he walked around the car. "Is that really the only reason…?" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Well, if you're so set on this then I guess I'm coming with you."

Zach paused looking over at Harper from across the car with grieving eyes. "You know you don't have to. You don't have to risk your life like…You just don't have to come if you'd rather not Harper."

Harper shook her head starring dead straight at Zach. "No I want to Zach."

Nothing else was said as all three piled into the car Zach in the driver's seat, Keira in the passenger seat, and Harper in the back.

Then with all three set Zach started the car, driving away from all they ever knew as home. They had less than one-hundred and twenty two hours to be far enough away and well hidden enough before their problems really began.

***

Zachary Goode's POV:

"Ugh," Keira groaned as she rolled over on her back yet again. She greatly missed her bed back home. For what she was on at the moment she didn't even consider being a bed at all. She desperately wanted a five-star hotel not a hotel that was hiding under the radar.

But we only had so much money that I had stashed and saved over the years and while we could always go to the bank to withdraw millions it would cause too much suspicion on our part. We would have to live on the money we had and could make, meaning we would currently have to stretch the money we had as far as we could. We had already spent five-hundred for a cheap plane ride from a guy that Keira was still convinced had tried to purposefully kill us.

"Where are we going next?" Keira mumbled half into her pillow and half to me.

Setting the highlighter down away from the map I turned to her. "A place a couple blocks down from here. I think David might be working there if we're lucky."

"David…" Keira said drowsily. "David Martinez?" I nodded. "A graduate from Blackthrone, is that such a good idea, Zach?" Keira asked worriedly.

_Was it a good idea?_ Probably not, but what other options were there. It wasn't like we had many friends who would be willing to take us in no questions asked who were outside the Coven. David was all we had as he was never one to ask too many questions.

His philosophy as a spy was the least you know the better.

With a shrug I told her, "Keira, at the moment it's all we have."

***

Natalie Fitzgerald walked closer to the picture hanging on the wall. _Zachary Goode._ She breathed in deeply. _You will not cry, even if he do…_

"Ah, Natalie, what are you doing out here?" Miles asked. He gave her a slack grin, showing off just how naïve he was. She knew he would be dead by the end of the year. He only served one purpose to the Coven for the past five years and now his service was ending.

Peter Torres held the same fate, she remembered. Although he was around longer his life too was ended for a purpose. Natalie wondered if her group would have such an extreme use for Miles or if they would simply kill him.

Nonetheless, she smiled up at Miles as if everything was alright. "I was just looking around. After all,"—she took another look at the picture—, "this will be my new home."

"Yes, but not now it appears the other children are not here at the moment. They left on a mission for a couple days ago. They shall be back shortly and then you can meet them."

"Terrific," Natalie said with a tight smile. She had never heard a word so hollow of meaning but Miles never noticed as he led her down to the meeting hall.

***

"They just left?" Riley asked Gemma again who nodded.

"Yeah, the Gates and Summer kid just drove off early in the morning. And I guess they had permission or something because no one has gone after them," she told Riley.

Looking over at the cold, hard gates Riley began to realize how hard this job would be. But right now he had to concentrate on finding them. He asked Gemma if she had an idea where they went off to, but she of course didn't know nor did she really want to. They were the rich kids of Mallbury Lane and whatever happened there didn't matter down here, not to anyone but Riley.

Suddenly Riley let out a sigh as the full understanding of his job would entail started to sink in. He had to find them and then watch them from afar before reporting back to school either with or without answers to Mr. Steve's questions.

Riley felt like a stalker and a snitch at the same time. It wasn't a pleasant combination to feel even for a spy.

**A/N: Alright it's not much in length but hopefully it was still good.**

Now we have gotten fairly far along in the story and still have a ways to go, but I'm getting curious to see how you guys think this story will progress and end. If you're not sure about what to write, try and answer these types of questions…

What will happen to all the characters? [Zach, Cammie, Keira, Harper, Riley, ect.]

Who will live? Who will die?

How much will Cameron find out or will she know nothing or everything?

Will the Circle of Cavan be destroyed or not? Who will still be in the Circle of Cavan if it is not destroyed?

You don't have to answer all the questions; you don't have to answer one. I'm only curious to see, with what I've given you, how you think the story or a part of the story will end. If you do write something of how you think it will end I will give you the very last four letters to this story. And don't worry I've looked it over and over again and it doesn't spoil the story.


	19. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE**

Okay, so it's been almost a year since I worked on this story. I kind of dropped it when Dreamless Wake started to pick up. But ever since the latest Gallagher Girl book came out, _Only the Good Spy Young_, and we learned the truth about Zach's mom—which I came pretty close to in my story and I'm excited about that because it was a slight predications—ideas relating to this story having been coming to me. Now, here's the catch, these ideas _relate_ to this story but do not add to the story, meaning that I have been thinking of doing a rewrite for this story. If I do this rewrite, this original story will stay here (I won't delete it) and maybe at some point in the future I can come back and finish it, but it doesn't look like that will happen anytime soon. The rewrite for this story will have some of the same characters and plot but it won't be exactly the same there will be tweaks and additions. But basically what the rewrite will do is connect this story to _Only the Good Spy Young_ and I'm thinking the beginning will start around the last timeframe Cameron left us at but with someone else taking her place. Also, I remember that changing all the POV's was a little confusing to read and sometimes difficult to write, so I'm changing how I wrote the POV. In this rewrite the POV will be and stay (for the most part) in Third Person, I think it will be the easiest to write the plot the way I want to but make it easier to read. So, anyway, I'm just wondering what you guys who have been reading this story think about this rewrite idea. Hopefully, now that more than a year has passed since I started writing this story my writing skills have improved so that this rewrite will be even better than this original. So, now it's time for you to tell me what you think about this rewrite idea and feel free to ask questions and I'll try to answer them more in-depth as this is a broad statement.


End file.
